Hit the Right Notes
by LightBender
Summary: Music was the only thing that made sense and the thing that brought them together. With everyone fighting it, will their song end? AU, SasuHina,
1. Chapter 1

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot, not the characters or the music. 'Poison' belongs to Groove Coverage.

**AN: **I've got a few things to say:

**1.** This is my first AU fic, so please be gentle. Well, actually, go all out. I'll deal with it, somehow.

**2.** I'm not going to be able to update this story frequently for two reasons: School (my parents aren't going to allow me onto the computer because I have to get perfect grades) and the chapters are very long (long chapters take me a while to write since I'm a minor procrastinator).

**3.** There's going to be plenty of pairings and shuffling them around. So, you can request some minor pairings, but the final pairings are: SasuHina (obviously), Neji/Ten, and Shika/Tem (Sorry, Shika/Ino fans! I may do minor Shika/Ino though). Final Pairings for Sakura and Ino are up for grabs though. There will be plenty of drama and break-ups during the course of the story.

Well, I think that's everything. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Hinata glanced both ways as she dashed across the street. She didn't have much time before her lesson at Julliard. It was going to be her first. She couldn't be late. She was extremely lucky that they had agreed to let her take lessons from one of their professors. It was expensive and she had already paid. No, she couldn't be late.

Hinata dashed onto the campus and into the music department. Glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, she looked for room numbers. 'There it is! Room 228!' She shoved the piece of paper into her jeans pocket and opened the door.

The room was devoid of life. There was just a large grand piano in the center of the room and several smaller, upright pianos against the wall. Posters of Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart were placed on the walls. A clock on the wall read 3:58 P.M. 'Guess I'm early. My lesson doesn't start until four.'

She sat down at the grand piano and pulled out some sheet music. Closing her eyes, Hinata placed her hands over the keys. She didn't need the sheet music for this particular song. She knew it by heart. The sounds of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' filled the room.

So absorbed was she in her music that she didn't hear someone enter the room. Her whole soul was in the song. Hinata breathed in time of the music. She _was_ the music. As she played the last notes, someone started clapping. Hinata jumped and turned around to face the person.

It was a young man, probably in his early twenties. He had raven black hair that stuck up in the back and heavy bangs framing his face. His inky eyes watched her with interest. He was dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. On the left breast of the shirt was a red and white fan symbol. He looked oddly familiar. Like she had seen his picture somewhere.

The young man took in the piano player's appearance. Indigo-black hair that fell to her waist. Bangs fell into white-lavender eyes that were oddly pupil-less. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt. Both looked slightly too large for her, so it obscured her shape. The man had a feeling that was on purpose.

"That was very good," the man said casually. "How old are you?"

"T-Thank you," Hinata said. She paused before adding, "I'm twenty-two."

"I thought so. Same age as me. Are you a student?"

"Sort of. I-I'm taking lessons here. W-What about you?"

"I'm not a student. You could call me more of their poster child."

Before either could say another word, a man with grey-white hair tied into a pony-tail and glasses entered the room. He seemed very angry.

"Girl, you're here for piano lessons, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to be your teacher. You can call me Kabuto-sensei."

"Kabuto, I'll be teaching the girl," the young man said. "Inform Orochimaru of the change."

"Y-yes, Uchiha-sama," Kabuto said, jumping in surprise. "I'll leave right now."

Kabuto backed out of the room and closed the door. They listened to his footsteps. Finally, they faced each other.

"Y-You're S-Sasuke U-Uchiha," Hinata stammered out. "T-The piano prodigy." Hinata had been listening to his music for the past three years, when he had risen to his current fame. His playing was legendary.

"Yes, that's me." Sasuke did not seem particularly pleased about that fact. "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Well, now that we know each other's names, let's begin."

-

Hinata left Julliard an hour later, her head spinning with notes. Sasuke did not waste time, but jumped right in. She had a ton of work that had to be done by tomorrow. That was in addition to her job and the class she was taking. How was she supposed to get it all done?

Hinata opened the door to her apartment and nearly crashed into Kankuro.

"Sorry, Kankuro."

"It's fine. The girls are looking for you. We all have to work tonight."

"Ok. Who's room?"

"Yours and Temari's."

"Thanks!" Hinata ran to one of the three bedrooms.

Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Tenten had been friends since high school. When they were in college, they met Sakura. The five had become inseparable friends. Once they had all finished college, they decided to get an apartment together in New York City, where Sakura could go to medical school, Ino could go into modeling, Tenten could become a glassmaker, Temari could become a designer, and Hinata could become a concert pianist. Temari would not go unless her brothers could come, so their number became seven. They rented a three bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room, and bathroom.

Kankuro was an apprentice woodworker, something he enjoyed. Gaara was teaching others how to play the guitar. This was until his band, the Bloody Leaf, became more popular. So far, the members were Shikamaru, on drums, Lee, on back up guitar, and Naruto, playing bass. Naruto and Gaara were lead vocalists. They were slowly getting more popular. They had a meeting with a record dealer later in the week.

Hinata entered the room to see it in utter disarray. Temari and Tenten were almost completely in the closet. Temari and Hinata had the largest closet of all the rooms, so the girls stored most of their clothes there. Sakura was laying spread eagle on Hinata's bed, her eyes closed. Ino was practicing poses in the mirror. Hinata sat down at the electric piano's bench and watched the mess.

Hinata coughed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hina-chan!" Tenten squealed. "Guess who's coming over tonight?"

"Who?"

"Neji!" all the girl except for Hinata said. Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten had all agreed that Neji was hot upon meeting him. But, Sakura was dating a mysterious man and Temari and Ino were fighting over Shikamaru. Tenten ended up dating him.

"Nii-san is coming over? When?"

"In fifteen minutes. And in forty-five minutes, we have to go to Konoha's Shining Secret. Hinata, it's your turn to dance," Temari said, tossing a shirt onto the bed.

"It's electronic week," Ino said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"No….." Hinata said, closing her eyes.

"Yes. You have to wear the black lace outfit," Temari said. "Jiraiya said."

"I wish Tsunade would stop him from being so perverted!" Tenten cried.

Sakura sighed and sat up. "Looks like you're going to be doing 'Poison', Hina-chan. That outfit was chosen just for that song."

"Don't tell nii-san!" Hinata cried as she put her bag down.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the other girls said in unison.

The girls all had to work at a nightclub/restaurant run by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto all worked there. It was not the best place to work, but it got the bills and rent paid. Tsunade was a very fair boss, even if she was drunk half the time. Jiraiya was the one who posed the problems. He was a major pervert and insisted on having the girls entertain wearing just about nothing. It was very lucky Tsunade had more power than him or else the business would have been a strip club.

Gaara called, "Neji's here!"

The girls ran from the room, closing the door. Neji hugged Hinata and kissed Tenten passionately. The rest of the girls received handshakes. Neji was very professional. After Hinata had informed her family of her plan to become a pianist, she ceased to be the heiress. Hanabi had flat out refused to inherit the family business, so Neji became the heir. He was very good. Revenue had increased immensely. He was always trying to give the girls, Kankuro, and Gaara money to help pay for the rent. They always refused.

"How are you doing, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked formally, as they all sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. Tenten was sitting in Neji's lap, playing with his long, black hair. He was absentmindedly stroking her cheek.

"F-Fine, nii-san. P-Please, don't use the honorific. Y-You're higher in r-rank than me n-now." Neji had never been able to just call her Hinata.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama, but I feel you deserve the honorific."

"Please don't fight!" Temari said, smiling faintly. Sakura and Ino said, "Remember last time?"

"It took them an hour to cool down," Gaara said, as he tightened a string on his guitar.

"Yeah," Kankuro added, whittling a piece of wood. "We had to throw water over them in the end."

They all laughed remembering the event. None of them, besides Ino and Sakura, came from proper families. This was their family and it was perfect.

They chatted for a while, before Neji had to leave the rest had to get ready for work. Neji told them he'd stop by for dinner later in the week, he wasn't sure when. He'd phone them beforehand.

-

Sasuke left the school, planning to go to his apartment and fall asleep. He did not expect to run into Kakashi and his brother talking.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"Little brother, I came here to assure myself that you were alive. We, that is to say your family, have heard strange rumors." Itachi smiled, not at all unkindly, but still Sasuke didn't trust him.

"Now that you've seen that, can you leave?"

"Sasuke, there's no need to be rude," Kakashi said. "Itachi-san has invited us to come with him to Konoha's Shining Secret. It's a very nice restaurant."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically. He followed his brother and his bodyguard/teacher/guardian. Somehow, Sasuke felt it was going to be a long night.

Kakashi stopped and said, "Oh, Sasuke, you might want to put in the contacts and do something with your hair, if you expect to be treated like an actual person."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but took the proffered contacts and hair gel. Itachi watched on, amused, as his brother's black eyes became red and his spiky hair was smoothed down. Sasuke threw on a leather jacket and said, "Let's go."

Itachi said not a word, but looked like he was laughing on the inside. Sasuke ignored his brother, like he always used to do. He knew that he looked a lot like his brother and that was what was funny. He'd stopped trying to copy his brother years ago.

-

"Hina-chan!" Ino cried in the dressing room at Konoha's Shining Secret. "I've found the contacts!"

Hinata looked up gratefully up from the messy drawer. She took them and put them on, transforming her eyes to a deep, sapphire blue. Having already putting a colored rinse into her hair, black, she didn't look like Hinata at all. Which was perfect.

Hinata sighed and picked up her outfit. Jiraiya was not the ideal boss when you were a girl. The boys protected the girls as much as they could, but most of them were cooking. Still, it was it was the thought that counted.

"Show time, Hina!" Gaara said, sticking his head into the dressing room.

Hinata sighed. Time to go entertain perverted men.

-

Sasuke was busy glaring at Kakashi. What in the world had possessed Kakashi to think that a nightclub would be a good idea? Itachi and Kakashi were actually enjoying themselves, looking at the waitresses who were running around.

Their waitress was fairly good looking. She had choppy, sand colored hair that hung down to her shoulder blades. She wore the outfit that all the other waitresses were wearing: an extremely short, electric green miniskirt and a matching top that looked more like a sports bra than anything else. She was teetering on five inch high-heeled, white boots. She hadn't tripped yet.

"You ready to order?" she asked, raising a notepad and pencil.

"Hn," Sasuke and Itachi answered simultaneously.

The woman stared at them. "That's not my expertise. If you want to talk like that, I'll get Tenten. She understands the silent, emo guys."

"They're not emo, miss...?" Kakashi said, looking for a nametag.

"Temari," the woman said quickly.

"We're not, miss Temari. And, these boys apologize. They will now talk in more than one syllable, correct?" He turned to stare at Itachi and Sasuke, who nodded meekly.

"Are they twins?" Temari asked, smiling slightly.

Sasuke and Itachi stared in utter disbelief. Together they said, "We're not twins!"

"Sorry. So, what do you guys want?"

After their food had arrived and Kakashi and Itachi were in the middle of a lengthy conversation, a woman walked onto stage and a female voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "We would like to welcome the beautiful and brilliant, Black Butterfly!"

Sasuke watched her idly. She was fairly good with a decent sense of rhythm. She also had a stunning face, pale skin, black hair, bright blue eyes, red lips. The only turnoff was that her outfit screamed 'slut!'.

Her outfit consisted of a black bustier, a black lace mini, black fishnets, and knee-high, high-heeled red boots that looked impossible to dance in. Lots of men were staring at her hungrily.

As the last echoing notes of the song ended, the female voice came over the speakers. "Our lovely dancer needs a partner for her final song, 'Poison'. Any volunteers?"

Every single man in the vicinity raised his hand, except for Sasuke. The voice came over the speakers again. "Will the young man not raising his hand please stand? Yes, you in the black."

Itachi and Kakashi smiled evilly and pushed Sasuke out of his chair. He caught himself before he fell and glared at everyone as he approached the stage. The dancer looked out of breath once he got closer.

"We don't have much time," she said in a rush. "Just follow my lead. Or listen to the lyrics. Do you know the song?"

"No."

She pursed her lips. "I-It'll work. Just follow my lead."

The voice on the speakers said, "And now, 'Poison'!"

Sasuke watched the girl as she struck an opening pose. He stood there awkwardly, watching her for a sign.

_Your cruel device_ (She slowly started to move. Sasuke followed her lead shakily.)

_your blood, like ice_ (They walked toward each other.)

_One look, could kill _(She started to walk upstage, her face fixed on his. He did the same, just downstage.)

_My pain, your thrill... _

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_ (She placed his hands on her hips)

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _(She walked away from him.)

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _(They moved close again.)

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_ (She touched his lips with a finger.)

_Your poison running through my veins_ (He walked toward her and she walked backwards.)

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth, so hot_ (She ran a hand across his mouth.)

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet _(She moved in close to him, running hand across his chest.)

_Black lace, on sweat _(She spun away from him.)

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _(She walked away.)

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _(She walked up behind him and placed her hands loosely around his neck.)

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin _(She rubbed her arms, as if she were cold.)

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_ (He placed his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders as they swayed.)

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Running deep inside my veins_ (They slowed down.)

_Posion burning deep inside my veins _(She pulled away from him.)

_One look, could kill _(They walked around each other in a circle, eyes fixed on the other's)

_My pain, your thrill... _(She spun away from him.)

_I wanna love you but I better not touch _(She walked backwards, away from him as he advanced.)

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _(She stopped and spun.)

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_ (He moved closer.)

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison _(He grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was to him.)

_Your poison running through my veins _(She placed his hands on her hips)

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch _(He advanced and she retreated.)

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison _(She started to move away.)

_I don't wanna break these chains. _(He grabbed her hand and spun her in.)

_Poison. _(He held her around her hips while she had her arms thrown around his neck.)

"KISS, KISS!" Everyone in the audience screamed. "KISS!"

"Well, it's not like there's another choice," Sasuke muttered and brought his lips to hers.

Gently, he pulled away and slouched off stage to the loud cheers and applause. Hinata stared in surprise at where he had been standing only moments ago. Slowly, she forced her legs to lead her off stage. Once inside the dressing room, she slid down the wall. Tentatively, she placed a hand gently to her mouth. That was the best kiss she had ever had. She did have very limited experience, having Neji follow her on all and any dates she went on. He was very protective, to say the least. All trying to make up for something that had happened a long time ago………

"Hina-chan?" Temari stuck her head in.

"H-Hai?" For everyone in the apartment and Neji, English was their second language.

"You all right? I mean…..he….." Temari trailed off.

"I-I'm fine. Y-You had better g-get back t-to work."

"'Kay," Temari said, managing to catch herself before she fell and twisted an ankle.

-

Despite that Sasuke's thoughts were consumed with the dancer, he did not miss the flash of pink hair walk by him outside of the restaurant. Knowing instantly who it belonged to, he followed the young woman. After a few feet, and they were well away from Itachi and Kakashi, Sasuke grabbed her from behind, burying his face into her pink hair. She smelled of cherry blossoms. Just like he remembered.

Sakura gasped. "W-Who? L-Let me go!"

"Last time I checked, you were more clingy than I am."

"S-Sasuke? Is that really you?" She struggled against his grip to turn and see his face.

"I'm in disguise."

"I'd recognize you anywhere!" Sakura cried, kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving some concerts and teaching some students at Julliard. How are your classes going?"

"Fine. Another few years and I'll be a doctor!"

"That's great." He studied her face. "You look tired."

Sakura laughed. "I've been taking classes and working. Plus, living with six other people is very chaotic."

"I'll bet. I could barely stand Uzamaki when we were roommates."

"Naruto-kun's working with me and my roommates. You really have to come over sometime and meet everyone." Sakura glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Come visit tomorrow. Here's the address." She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and scrawled down the information. "Come around five fifteen?"

"Sure. I've got a student, but I'll make it." He took the paper and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**AN: **So, how bad was it? My editor loved it, but I can't really trust her judgment. She's a little weird. 0.o. Well, I'll try to update soon, but I'm unsure of when. I would like it very much if you were to review. If you want to flame, go ahead. It had just be well-written and actually thought out, not slop. See you next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The songs are: "Beauty from Pain" by Superchic[k and "Remember" by Groove Coverage.

**AN: **Haven't got much to say actually. Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks to all you reviewers! This chapter is for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Impromptu**

"Hinata-chan!"

"W-What is it, Temari?" Hinata asked, clutching the cell phone as she ran down the street, ducking around a group of people in business suits.

"Sakura's mysterious boyfriend is coming to visit today! She said she's going to be late, so you'll have to go home after your lesson. Just let him in, don't scare him or anything!" Temari laughed. "Like you could! No one else is going to be home and we don't have work tonight. Gotta go! Bye!"

Hinata stared at the phone. A car honked its horn, waking her up to her surroundings. She threw the phone into her sweatshirt pouch and dashed across the street, looking at the ground.

As Hinata approached her classroom, she slowed down. Light, sad notes were escaping from the crack between the door and the wall. Her hand rested, palm down against the door, gently placing her head on the doorframe. Hinata's eyes were closed, relishing the somber melody.

Suddenly, the melody changed. It was harsh and angry, full of despair and injustice. Filled with an odd urge to see to whom the melody belonged to, Hinata gently pushed the door open. The music stopped abruptly. Lavender met onyx.

Hinata blushed and dropped her eyes. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Sasuke glared for a moment, but his expression lifted. It was too hard to be angry at such a quiet little mouse. The silence hung heavily between them, before Sasuke broke it.

"Play the Tchaikovsky piece, 'Song Without Words.'"

-

The lesson passed quickly. Hinata left the room, head downcast. Sasuke remained immobile at the piano bench. As Hinata opened the door, she glanced back at the young prodigy. Cold and emotionless was his face. Not even a glimpse, a taste into what was going on behind his face. She turned her face forward and walked out, the door closing quietly behind her.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. That was his song the girl had walked in on. The song of his life. It was going to be his new song, never heard before. But, he couldn't really blame her. He had felt intoxicated by the melody himself. The girl had a hunger for the piano that was so palpable.

Sighing quietly, Sasuke stood up and navigated his way through the building. He could make it to Sakura's in time, he thought as he checked his watch.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Kakashi asked, placing a hand on the tall young man's shoulder.

"No where," Sasuke replied, glaring at his older brother, who followed Kakashi like a silent shade.

"Good. Then we'll show Itachi the sights," Kakashi said cheerfully, reading his book. He waited, expecting Sasuke's reaction.

"No. I've got to go somewhere."

Kakashi hid his grin behind the orange book. "Then we'll just have to go with you."

Sasuke grimaced. There would be no easy way to get rid of them. Sasuke started down the street at a brisk pace, Kakashi and Itachi easily keeping up with him.

Itachi asked, "Where are we going, little brother?"

Sasuke mumbled something, sliding around a group of teenage girls who stared adoringly at him. Kakashi repeated the answer loud enough for the whole street to hear, "Sakura's apartment."

Itachi smirked. "Your_girlfriend_?"

Sasuke nodded almost imperceptibly. This was going to be a long day.

-

Hinata flipped on some lights as she tossed her sweatshirt onto her bed. Pulling down her light blue t-shirt, she observed the half filled laundry basket. Shrugging to herself, she picked it up and started tossing all the clothes on the ground into it.

Quietly, she hummed a few notes to herself. Slowly, it became a recognizable melody. Words issued from her mouth unchecked.

"_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain,"_

Hinata moved slowly towards the door to the apartment, thinking she had enough time to run down to the landlady's apartment on the first floor. The woman had taken a great liking to the 'children' and let them borrow her washing machine. Still, words flowed from her mouth.

"_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames," _

Sasuke's hand hovered over the door. Snippets of song were escaping and making their way to his ears. Itachi and Kakashi were behind him, waiting.

The voice singing sounded oddly familiar. Like he had heard her sing before…..but, he didn't listen to the radio much or any songs with singing in it. Piano music only. He had heard Sakura sing once or twice, him accompanying her on the piano. But, her voice wasn't as high and pure as the voice he heard now. The face was somewhere in the back of his mind, struggling to come forward.

"_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain,"_

Sasuke had just brought his hand down on the door when it flew open. His hand kept moving forward and hit a petite girl on the forehead. In complete surprise, she dropped the laundry basket she was carrying. Surprise was obvious on both faces. Onyx met lavender.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, her voice quiet.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked roughly.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata blushed and looked to the ground. Seeing the laundry basket, she knelt down and picked it up.

"Sasuke, is this the right place?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry for disturbing you."

As he turned to walk away, a hand lightly touched his arm. He looked at the blushing girl in front of him who wouldn't meet his eyes. "M-Maybe I could help. W-What are y-you looking for?"

"Sakura Haruno."

-

Hinata bit her lip, playing with the edge of her shirt. Sasuke sat across the room in an arm chair, glaring at the wall. Kakashi, his bodyguard as Hinata had found out, stood next to Sasuke reading from his orange book. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, leaned against the wall nonchalantly, his eyes hidden beneath large sunglasses.

The tension in the apartment was so thick that it could be cut by a knife. Hinata excused herself and ducked for cover in the kitchen. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she poured herself a cup of water and tried to relax. In the other room, soft voices began talking.

"Sasuke, did you see your student just run from the room?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his questionable book.

"Hn."

"Try and make conversation," Kakashi said, turning a page.

"Tch."

Before either could say anything more, Hinata reentered the room, appearing much calmer. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze was still directed at the bare wooden floor.

Kakashi kicked him surreptitiously. Glaring at Kakashi's grinning face, Sasuke opened his mouth. Before he could get the words out, the apartment door flew open. A number of people came in. The leader of the pack was a pink haired girl who flung herself at Sasuke. He stood up, catching her in a light grip. She pressed her lips to his. In the background, someone cheered.

After they broke apart, the introductions started. The only person in the pack who didn't live there that had come was Naruto. He and Sasuke seemed to know each other, but things seemed almost edgy between them.

Quietly, Hinata slipped back into hers and Temari's bedroom. Closing the door, she sighed in relief. She didn't like noise and large parties. Moving over to the electric piano, she turned it on and lost herself in a quiet melody.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked Sakura. They sat together in an armchair, Sakura tracing lightly over the tattoo on his neck.

"Mm? I don't know. Hold on, how do you Hinata? I never introduced—"

"She's my student."

Sakura sat up straight and stared at Sasuke. "You're her teacher at Julliard?" When he nodded, her green eyes grew wider. "But, Sasuke! Orochimaru, he's insane!"

"I'm handling him," Sasuke said calmly.

Worry did not leave Sakura's face. Sasuke expression softened fractionally. "Don't worry. It doesn't suit you."

Sakura smiled and placed her head back down onto his shoulder, this time playing with his hair.

Someone watched them from across the room. There was nothing happy in his gaze. Just malice and ill intent.

-

Hinata arrived early for her lesson the next day. Even though it was unseasonably warm, she still wore a sweatshirt. This time, a dark green one with Japanese writing on it. Sasuke was already there, but not touching the piano.

Their only words concerned music. Nothing else. Everything was as if they were still strangers.

After the lesson, he told her to tell Sakura that he couldn't come over that night. He had a meeting with his boss.

The apartment was quiet, everyone getting ready to go to Konoha's Shining Secret. It was still Hinata's turn to sing.

-

"_Pain is rising, deep inside_

_I've been dying, I've been trying," _

Sasuke watched the dancer on stage. His brother and Kakashi had dragged him back here again. Kakashi had taken an extreme liking to the place, having known the owner previously. Itachi did not give any reasons. He didn't need to. He had never needed to give any reasons. Never.

"_Call my name in lonely nights_

_And where the love goes is where the wind blows_

_I can remember all the things that you said_

_Will I remember, can I remember?"_

Sasuke shook his head, fighting back the memories of his childhood that threatened to ravage his mind. No, he couldn't lose control. He couldn't risk what happened last time happening again.

"_I see emotion in your eyes_

_Will I remember, can I remember?_

_If I was just a sailor, could I sail without a boat_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would never lose my hope"_

Never losing hope. What a joke. He'd already lost hope. Even Sakura hadn't been able to give him that. There was not enough hope in the world for him. Nothing could fill the deep hole that **he** had caused.

"_You turn my inspiration, you turn the world with me_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would be the deepest sea._

_If I was just a sailor, could I sail without a boat?_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would never loose my hope_

_You turn my inspiration, you turn the world with me_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would be the deepest sea_

_Pain is rising, so deep inside_

_'Cause I've been dying, so deep inside"_

Dying inside, that's what he felt like everyday. When he was young, he had been hit with a blow much too hard for a someone his age. It had crippled him forever. He felt so numb. The only what he was able to lose that feeling was to play piano.

"_Loneliness is killing me_

_I've been dying, I've been trying"_

He could lose himself in a single melody. Sasuke could become the song. That's truly what made him a prodigy. It's what separated him from all other players. When he played the piano, he made everyone else care. There was no one else who could do what he could. He had seen flashes, mere flashes, in Hinata. But, they were just flashes. Flashes could fade easily enough.

"_Live your life and let mine be_

_Cause where the love goes is where the wind blows"_

There was only one thing on earth that Sasuke loved: music. He didn't love Sakura. He felt a deep liking for Sakura, nothing more. She knew that too. She knew he was incapable of **loving** anyone. Liking was close enough for her.

"_I can remember all the things that you said_

_Will I remember, can I remember?_

_I see the motion in your soul_

_Will I remember, can I remember?"_

Sasuke had never wrote a song about his life. He wasn't sure if he could trust others with something so personal. So much of his soul. His soul had been crushed once. Could he stand the pain again?

"_If I was just a sailor, could I sail without a boat?_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would never lose my hope_

_You turn my inspiration, you turn the world with me"_

Sasuke had never had inspiration for his songs. He just had played notes. There had been none of his soul in the music. But, no one could tell. He could make any song meaningful. He felt so empty doing it.

"_If I ever had a harbor, I would be the deepest sea_

_If I was just a sailor, could I sail without a boat_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would never loose my hope_

_You turn my inspiration, you turn the world with me_

_If I ever had a harbor, I would be the deepest sea"_

Almost all the time, he felt like he was drowning in the deepest sea of despair. There was no escape from the pain he felt. The pain was unpredictable. Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto had been able to soothe the pain when it had gotten too much for him to handle. They had calmed him down on the few times he had completely lost control. But, they didn't know he constantly was in pain. They didn't know that he was dying inside. They didn't know that he was numb and that all he wanted to be able to was **feel**.

"_Pain is rising"_

The woman finished her song and bowed to the applause. The female voice on the speakers asked: "Any final requests for our beautiful Black Butterfly?"

Voices yelled out various song titles. One was chosen and a partner was asked for. Once again, all the men, except for Sasuke, raised their hands and Sasuke got chosen.

Sasuke couldn't deny that he didn't like dancing with her. But, he was indifferent to most everything. As he walked on stage, he took in her outfit. Less revealing tonight. A black leotard and short black shorts. Fishnets and high heeled, knee high boots completed her look.

This song had no words, just pounding electronic beats. She threw herself completely into the song, becoming the music. Sasuke was more reserved, not giving over completely to the intoxicating dance.

As the song progressed, he felt himself relenting to the pounding rhythm. There was no real melody, but the pulsating sound dragged him under. Like a metronome, a pendulum, so exact, so predictable. All around them, the lights flashed different colors, dancing with the pair on stage.

The dancer moved closer and closer to him, like she was being pulled towards him. Sasuke felt himself move closer to her, being lead on by the aura that covered her like mist.

His arm found its way around her waist as she fell backwards, putting her entire trust in a man she didn't know. Sasuke pulled her up, placing a hand behind her head. She had her hands lightly holding the sides of his face. Their faces were so close, only an inch closer and……

The song ended. There were loud cheers and Sasuke dropped his hands. The dancer blushed, her black hair falling into her face. Something about that looked oddly familiar. But, before he could take a second look, she had vanished off stage. Sasuke shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets and walked back to the table.

Itachi and Kakashi did not comment at all. They exchanged glances over the prodigy's unseeing gaze, no words necessary. Their table was silent.

-

Hinata lay in her bed, listening to Temari's soft, even breathing. She couldn't fall asleep. Hinata turned onto her side, her pale eyes taking in the almost absolute darkness.

There was just something about that man. Something so familiar. Her gut twisted, she was in love with him. Infatuated. His touch was so magnetic. He was her drug. She couldn't get enough of him.

It was all so wrong, but it felt so right. Which did Hinata choose? Her brain or her heart?

-

Sasuke entered his apartment, flipping on a light. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he dropped like a weight onto his couch.

There was so much he didn't understand. That dancer was on the top of that lengthy list. What made her different from any other girl?

Another person on the list was Hinata Hyuga. So quiet and so shy, but with unmeasured passion when she played 'Moonlight Sonata'. He never would have thought that such a plain, small mouse would have so much emotion. He didn't understand her.

He also didn't understand Itachi. What was his brother planning next?

Orochimaru was crazy beyond belief. What was his next move?

These troubled thoughts carried him off to sleep, pounding rhythms and a dancer haunting his dreams.

* * *

**AN: **I know it's shorter than the first chapter. I couldn't think of what else I could say without spoiling next chapter. Anyways, review if so inclined. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the characters. The song is "Lullaby for Love" by Groove Coverage. I'm in a bit of a Groove Coverage slump. By the way, heavenleehime pointed out that "Poison" was originally Alice Cooper's. Groove Coverage redid it.

**AN: **Nothing too much to say. Sorry for not updating in a bit. Also, the song lyrics, I believe, are necessary for the story. This story is centered mainly around music and therefore I think lyrics are important. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but I'm not changing my plans for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Virtuoso**

"No, that's not right," Sasuke said, pushing his hair off of his forehead in an exasperated way.

Hinata blushed and stopped mid-song. "W-What do you m-mean, U-Uchiha-san?"

"You're playing all the right notes…" Sasuke trailed off, his eyes boring into Hinata's pale ones.

"T-Then, what?" Hinata finally asked after many moments had passed.

Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head slowly. "It sounds so empty. Like you're just playing notes."

Confusion was written on Hinata's face. "B-But, Uchiha-san, t-that's what m-music is. A-A bunch of n-notes."

Sasuke laughed harshly. The sound scared Hinata, causing her to jump. When he spoke, there was a painful, wild note in his voice. "So, that's what they're teaching everyone these days about music. Just a bunch of notes. If it was just that, then how come there aren't more prodigies? How come there aren't more people performing? How come," Sasuke jumped up out of his chair and started pacing the room, "I'm famous and a prodigy? Why am I the only one chained up?"

Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground, only to have her chin grabbed and forced to look up. The only thought that registered in her frozen, shocked mind was: 'I am looking into the eyes of a madman.' A moment passed and then she realized that he wasn't crazy; he was tortured.

"Why? Why?!" Sasuke half-shouted, as if Hinata knew.

Someone clapped lightly. Sasuke and Hinata turned to the sound. An emaciated man with sickly pale skin and long dark hair stood in the doorway. He was dressed in loose, simple clothing that looked as if he had slept in it, but the bags under his deadly yellow eyes made it obvious he hadn't slept in a long time. His hands and arms were heavily bandaged. A thin lipped smile graced his face that would have otherwise been grimacing in pain.

Hinata felt Sasuke stiffen next to her. His hand dropped from her face, almost guiltily. But, there was no guilt in Sasuke's voice. In fact, there was loathing in his voice.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just walking around _my_ school and heard some beautiful music." The man, this Orochimaru, entered the room, moving fluidly. "The music stopped and I heard shouting. I came to investigate."

"Well, carry on. I am teaching."

"Didn't seem that way a moment ago." Orochimaru's yellow eyes slide over Hinata's body and then back to the proximity of the two.

"I was _teaching_. Now, _please_," the word sounded as if Sasuke was having trouble saying it, "let me continue."

"I shall let you carry on teaching." Orochimaru had turned his back to them and was halfway out of the room when he looked back, catching Sasuke's eyes. Calmly, he said, "I heard your little speech, Sasuke. I won't forget it either. Nor will I forget that you've been in contact with some other companies and schools. No, I will not forget easily."

The door closed. Sasuke collapsed into his chair, holding his head in his hands. Hinata looked at him, worry etched into her pale face.

"U-Uchiha-san, a-are you a-all r—"

Sasuke cut her off. "Mention this to no one. Play the piece from the beginning."

Hinata had no choice but to play the piece, wondering as to what had just happened.

-

A phone rang in Sasuke's apartment. Itachi picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke?" A female voice came through. It sounded as if it should be familiar.

"Sasuke's not here right now. May I take a message?"

"Um, could you just tell Sasuke that I called?"

"And who are you?"

"Sakura."

The face clicked with the name. His little brother's girlfriend. She'd be a useful ally in the next month or so. He just had to earn her trust.

"All right. I'll tell him."

"Thank you. Bye!"

The click of a phone being hung up sounded. Itachi smirked as he hung up the phone. Would he tell Sasuke? For the moment, yes he would. He didn't want them to break up just yet. No, them breaking up would come later.

Itachi stretched out on the couch thinking. Everyone thought that he had come back to New York City to be with his little brother and reassure his family that Sasuke was all right. There was only problem with this story. There was no family left. Sasuke had watched them all be murdered in front of his eyes. The man who had committed the crime had never been caught and Sasuke's accusations that it was Itachi had been disregarded as grief.

Itachi did speak of a family, but not their biological family. It was a group, known as the Akatsuki. A criminal band, infamous in Japan, but were never captured. The main reason being that they couldn't be traced directly to the crime. Itachi had joined their ranks. His new family.

Some people knew that the Uchiha's had been murdered, but took in Itachi's reasoning without question. He was the sane brother, never questioned to much. Everything he said was accepted as fact. If he said that humans could fly and someone should try, everyone in the vicinity would try to fly. That's how things had always been done. No reason for them to change.

Sasuke was the unstable brother. He had been the perfect second son, refined and faultless. But, after his parents and extended families murders when he was seven, he changed. Many said that he was driven insane by grief and shock. He got strange at times. No one thought he would amount to anything but an insane asylum. But, Sasuke proved them wrong by choosing music over running the family business that he was to share with Itachi, according to the family's will. The controversy of this only made more people fall in love with him and his music. The things of the past were put from most people's minds.

The smirk still graced Itachi's lips as Kakashi entered Sasuke's apartment to inform Itachi that they had to go to Juilliard. Even as Kakashi asked him what had him so amused, Itachi smiled on. His plans were ready, just to wait for the right moment.

-

Hinata was in the dressing room, pinning her hair up and looking for the costume for tonight. Sakura burst in, followed by Tenten, Ino, and Temari.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura cried. After locating Hinata, she continued. "Hina-chan, can I sing tonight? Sasuke-kun said he would be stopping in and that I should look for him and I want to sing our song!"

"S-Sure, Sakura," Hinata said, sighing partly in relief and partly in sadness that she wouldn't see the strange man. She blushed at the thought of the man. To cover this up, she asked, "I-I'll be w-waitressing, t-then?"

"For a bit, but then I'll need you for one song," Sakura said as she pulled on gauzy pink strapless minidress.

"We're going need her to help at the tables, Sakura!" Tenten said, stamping her black, four-inch heeled booted foot. Their outfits were different tonight, something that had happened moments earlier. Jiraiya and Tsunade had decided on their outfits together: a black halter top with silver stitching, a peasant style miniskirt, Jiraiya's favorite black fishnets, and the boots. A little more comfortable than their usual outfit.

As she pulled on her heels, Sakura replied, "It's one song, Tenten! The only instrument is the piano."

"I'll cover her tables for a song," Ino said, breaking up a potential argument. She grabbed some eyeliner and applied it onto Sakura as she put on lipstick.

Temari and Tenten converged on Hinata, tugging clothes onto her and applying makeup. In the confusion, Gaara stuck his head in.

"People are here," Gaara said blankly. His celadon eyes traveled over the girls, lingering on Hinata.

The girls rushed to leave the room. Gaara moved aside, but grabbed Hinata's arm as she closed the door. She turned lavender eyes to him, asking a silent question.

Gaara looked confused, before finally saying in a bit of a rush, "You look nice."

Without anything further, he let go of her arm and walked away. It took Hinata a moment to remember how to walk again. She heard Tenten call her name from across the restaurant and hastened forward, putting the comment from her mind.

-

Sasuke entered Konoha's Shining Secret in disguise and alone. He had managed to slip away from Itachi and Kakashi in one brilliant stroke. A woman came up to him and led him to a table. The only thing he remembered about the woman was that she had wavy brown hair. And, that as she walked away, a guy at another table, pulled her onto his lap. She struggled against his grip and regained her feet. She stomped away, her hair swinging with each step.

Sakura stood on stage, having finished her song. She glanced around, looking for Sasuke. Green eyes locked onto onyx. She smiled. Sakura waved a hand, her signal to Hinata. Hinata wobbled her way to the stage and walked quietly up the stairs. An electric piano had been placed for her use. She sat down and turned it on.

Sakura nodded to Hinata, her eyes fixed on Sasuke. The opening notes of the song sounded through the humming crowd.

"_I see the soul in my eyes,  
Once it was beauty, but now it's blind,"_

Blind. That's what Itachi would be in a few years, Sasuke thought. He remembering going to the doctor's appointment before the incident. His mother had been crying, his father stoic. Itachi was emotionless as the doctor had said that he would be blind by age twenty nine at the latest. Sasuke had felt an odd sort of joy, thinking about how he would end up being the better son because of his sight. It was still yet to be proven.

Sakura's eyes were still on Sasuke, though he looked away now. His view was concentrated on the piano player. Sakura pretended not to notice.

Hinata didn't see anything besides her fingers. She didn't feel anything when she played this song, for Sakura had had her play it many times. Nothing had changed.

"_All that remains is the pain inside,  
The memories of time that were lies,"_

Lies. That's all Itachi told, sugar-coated lies that everyone lapped up. When would see through his deception?

Sakura's patience was beginning to wear thin. Why wasn't he looking at her? This was the song she had chosen for them. This was the song that described them best.

_  
"They told me time is a healer,  
Healing hearts to bleed."_

Hinata listened idly to the words, knowing them by heart. 'Time can't heal all wounds. Sometimes, wounds heal time.'

Little did she know that someone else in the vicinity was thinking the same thing. Actually, there were two other people thinking the same thing. One was watching her raptly. The other was in the kitchen, preparing food, his vividly colored eyes risking glances out to the stage where she was.

_"But a day can put a smile on my face,  
And I don't wanna wait."_

Sakura dropped her green eyes from her boyfriend, remembering sadly when they had first heard the song.

_"This is my lullaby for love,  
And I hope it will never wake up,  
This is my last goodnight kiss,  
To save me always from my tears."_

He had nearly been killed that night. Orochimaru was unstable then. He hasn't improved at all. Sakura worried for Sasuke's life.

She had come across him with a bullet wound in his leg, blood flowing everywhere in the alley. She had to struggle under his weight to bring him to the nearest hospital in Tokyo, their home city.

Shortly after the incident, they sailed over the ocean with Kakashi and Naruto to America. Safer there.

_"My way of life changed because of you,  
I hope you feel that my smile isn't true,"_

Sakura loved Sasuke so much. She had been willing to give up the life she had lived for him. She **had** given up her old life. She hadn't given up her dream to be a doctor. Yet. She would do it in a heartbeat for Sasuke. She had given her whole life to Sasuke.

_  
"They told me time is a healer,  
Healing hearts to bleed."_

Gaara remembered the times when he was younger. The bad times. The times when he had his obsession with blood and had started cutting. Still had the scars. Temari and Kankuro had been so worried. No one knew if he would make it through that night when he had gone over the edge. Even he hadn't known.

He had run off, so angry at the world. Only one person had gone after him. Hinata. She had stopped him from doing those final, two cuts that would have ended it all so quickly. She had brought him back to his home and she had gone with him to the hospital. She had stayed the night next to him.

That was the night a bond had sprung up between them.

_  
"But there's not one glamour of hope,  
And someone sing my song."_

Sakura concentrated on her voice, trying to make it sound as pure as possible. She remembered turning on the radio the night Sasuke was in the hospital and hearing this song. She had fallen in love with its simplicity. Sasuke thought the piano was sub-par, but Sakura didn't care.

And so, it became their song.

_  
"This is my lullaby for love,  
And I hope it will never wake up,"_

Sasuke studied the piano player, recognizing her faintly. She looked like the dancer, with black hair, but he couldn't get a good look at her eyes. They were downcast, fixed on her hands, and her hair flew everywhere. Completely obscuring his gaze.

Her style also seemed so familiar. As if he had just heard it, mere hours before.

But, the song was completely empty of emotion. At least the piano was. Just like it had been on the radio from so long ago. Sakura was the only one feeling anything. She was nearly crying.

_  
"This is my last goodnight kiss,  
To save me always from my tears, from my tears."_

Sakura couldn't help but remember how many times she had cried since she had met Sasuke. Hundreds upon hundreds of times. But, it was worth every tear to be with him. Or, was it?

She loved him, but it was a little tiresome not getting any response from him. Just once, she would die to have him return her passion. To have him let her into his mind.

Only once had she been allowed into his mind, when he was driven nearly insane by the grief of his parents death, so many years gone. The time he had lost control in her presence.

_"This is my lullaby for love,  
And I hope it will never wake up,"_

The nights, so long ago, that Gaara had spent walking the sands in Japan (the group had grown up in a small Japanese town and then moved to the United States for schooling). They had all gone out, for one last bonfire on the beach before fall came. One last chance to hear the waves.

It was there last night there that he had realized what could truly happen. But, he never talked it over with anyone. Maybe he would discuss it with her tonight.

_  
"This is my last goodnight kiss,  
To save me always from my tears,  
This is my last goodnight kiss,_

_To save me always from my tears."_

As Sakura inclined her head to her audience, extending a graceful hand to Hinata, she thought, 'It's too late to save me from my tears. I've already started crying. My tears haven't dried up yet.'

Sasuke got up from his seat and left the restaurant without a backwards glance at anyone. He didn't feel Sakura's pleading look as another song started up. He just left.

Sakura tried to keep the disappointment from making its way onto her face or voice as she continued singing. She's call him later that night, she decided, cheering herself up a little. At least he came for their song.

Hinata walked backstage, trying to find the quickest way back to all the people. She could have gone down the stairs, but it was too embarrassing.

Hinata turned to the door on the right, thinking she could sneak through the dressing room. As she neared the ajar door, she heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Can't I—"

"No!" It was Ino's voice, quick, decisive. "I want an answer, Shika-kun!"

Hinata backed away, hurriedly, not wanting to hear anymore. The Shikamaru/Ino/Temari triangle was kept out of sight, and she didn't want to get involved. Shikamaru would have to choose one of the girls eventually.

Hinata retraced her steps, crossed the stage behind the curtain and headed towards the kitchen. The boys wouldn't mind if she went through there.

The darkness in that hallway didn't normally bug her, but tonight it was a little worrisome. She shook her head and continued walking forward. She didn't realize someone else was in the hallway until she crashed into him.

Hinata drew in her breath sharply. The man had an arm wrapped around, his other hand on the wall. The light flickered on. Bright, blue eyes met hers. Naruto. Her old crush.

"Oh, sorry Hina-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, smiling.

Hinata blushed, despite her attempts not to. "I-I-It's o-okay."

Naruto just stood there, smiling, his arm still around the petite girl. Hinata felt, even though she didn't want to, warm at his touch. She thought maybe she could get over him. Maybe she was wrong. Naruto leaned forward, as if to kiss her.

A crashing dish alerted caused them to jump. Naruto released her as they spun around to see what had happened. All they saw was the pieces of several plates. Someone must have gone into the storage room to get more dishes and had walked in on them about to kiss.

Naruto blushed a bit and mumbled something about cleaning up the mess. Hinata nodded and bent down to help, but then remembered her tables. As she walked away, she tried to reason out what had happened. Like, what would have happened if someone had dropped the plate.

-

Temari was nearly asleep as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. All the other girls had rolled into bed, dead to the world. Temari had cleaned up the kitchen, playing mother.

"Hey."

Temari jumped and turned to the open doorway. Gaara was leaning against the doorframe, his expression unfathomable and deep. Temari turned the sink and spit, rinsed her mouth, and placed her toothbrush down.

"What is it, Gaara?"

"Can we talk?"

Temari was so shocked that she nodded dumbly. Slowly, she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. After a minute, she asked, "What's this about?"

Gaara took a steadying breath before opening his mouth. Once he was started, he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop or else he'd lose his nerve.

-

It was past midnight, one or two in the morning. Sasuke had lost track. He sat at the piano bench, hitting keys, trying to find the right notes. But, the notes would not come. Everything sounded so wrong.

Sasuke stared blankly at the pad of paper resting on the music stand, scribbled notes dancing over the grand staff. There was nothing salvageable in it.

"_Why do you want to become a musician?" His father fiercely asked his seven year old son, hours before his murder. "You'll take over the family business with Itachi!" _

"_But, Father…" Sasuke trailed off, not sure of what to say. "I love music." _

"_Keep loving it, Sasuke. Music is not a safe career. Besides, you'll never amount to anything." _

Violently, Sasuke knocked the music pad off the music stand, where it crashed against the wall, pages crumpling as it rested on the floor. Sasuke stared at the ground, his head downcast as his expression was pure anger and desperation. Maybe his father had been right. Had he really amounted to anything?

After what might have been hours, Sasuke thrust himself up from the piano bench. He walked lightly through the darkness to the kitchen where he grabbed a cup from a cabinet. After much thought, he filled it up with water from the sink. Not the alcohol he had contemplated.

Walking to a window, he pealed back the curtain and stared into the night. Lights were everywhere, but still there was darkness. There was no safety. The darkness would slip through the cracks.

Just like his life.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I added in a lot of drama and set up for the rest of the story. How did you all like the added love interests? I'm having fun with the drama and tangled love lives. I will work on bringing in some new musical artists next chapter, but I'm in a techno/electronic/dance mood. I'll try and swing to something new.

Also, please inform me as to the final pairings that you would like for Ino, Sakura, and Temari (I'm leaning towards Shika/Tem, but am willing to switch.). I'll even add Tenten to the list if necessary. I have one vote for Sakura/Sai and one vote for Sakura/Lee. So, please tell me which you like so I can plan accordingly. If I don't get a response, I'm going to have……Orochimaru and Sasuke!!!!!!!! ((laughs manically)) And Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not crazy! Or Dangerous!

(Honestly, vote for your pairings. I don't want have to become that deranged.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. The songs are: "You Look Good in my Shirt" by Keith Urban, "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee, "Million Tears" by Groove Coverage, and "Hero" by Superchic[k.

**AN: **Well, I see the voting for pairings attracted a lot of attention! Here are the results so far:

Ino/Shika: 1

Shika/Tem: 7

Sai/Saku: 5

Lee/Saku: 5

Ino/Kiba: 2

Naru/Saku:1

Tem/Kaka: 1 (I'm not kidding! ((laughs)) It would be fun to write...)

Ino/Sai: 1

Ino/Naru: 2

Ten/Lee: 1

The voting lines are still open, however. Hinata's and Sasuke's pairing is decided, and I'm not changing it. There may be minor smidgens of others, but Hina/Sasu is what this story is going to remain! One other note: for this chapter and probably more, when a male sings, the lyrics are going to be in **bold**. When a girl sings, it will be in _italics_, as you all know. When they are singing together, the lyrics will be_**bold and italicized**_.Ok? R&R if so inclined.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Classicism**

Hinata turned off the water flow and stepped out of the shower. In the foggy room, she found a towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. She wiped some of the condensation off of the mirror and was relieved to see that the black rinse/dye had come out of her hair. Daily she worried it wouldn't come out and daily she was relieved when it did. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari thought she was insane.

Hinata opened the door, turning off the light as she exited. She took two steps to her shared room when she heard a voice. She turned around and blushed tomato red.

"Hinata—" Sasuke broke off, taking in what she was wearing. To be more precise, what she _wasn't_ wearing. He was sitting on the couch, Sakura perched next to him, her arms wrapped around muscular torso. A strange man sat in one of the chairs, talking to Gaara. The strange man had short, black hair and dark eyes and was wearing a white doctor's coat. His face was exceptionally expressionless.

Before anyone could say another word, Hinata was in the closest room, the door closed tightly. Breathing heavily, she regained her normal skin color. She glanced around the room finally, realizing that it was Gaara's and Kankuro's. As she straightened up, there was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" Hinata asked in a quavering voice.

"Me."

There was no mistaking that voice. Hinata opened the door. Gaara entered the room. He walked over to a messy dresser and started searching through it. When Hinata questioned him, he replied, "They're all still out there. You can borrow some of my clothes."

Hinata didn't have much else to choose from, so she gladly accepted the black long sleeve shirt with a red sand symbol on it (his hometown symbol) and a pair of black jeans. As an afterthought, he tossed her a belt.

"I'll wait for you," Gaara said as he turned around, to give her some privacy.

With few misgivings, they had been friends since they were little (the Sabakus and the Hyugas had lived next door), Hinata pulled on his shirt and jeans, both slightly to big for her. As she adjusted the belt, Gaara knelt down and helped her roll up the pant legs. As he did so, he explained that the strange man was a fellow intern named Sai who Sakura had met at the hospital between a car accident and a bullet wound.

"So, h-how do I-I look?" Hinata asked, giggling softly as she held out her arms.

Gaara looked her up and down. Unconsciously, the lyrics from a song rang through his head.

**And maybe it's a little too early**

**To know if this is gonna work**

**All I know is you're sure looking**

**Good in my shirt**

Gaara shook the melody out of his head and aloud said, "You look fine. Let's go out before they start to get ideas."

Blushing lightly, Hinata stepped out of Gaara's room, letting him lead the way. Silently, she sat down next to Gaara on the ground, not listening to the conversations that were going on. Well, single conversation. Sakura was too busy kissing Sasuke ferociously. Sasuke was just sitting like a statue. Finally, Sakura pulled away, the look on her face disappointed and….angry.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in an urgent whisper that nonetheless everyone heard.

"Later, Sakura." Sasuke tone of voice was careless, as one might toss a sweater over the shoulders on a midsummer's day.

"Not later, Sasuke Uchiha! It's always later with you!" Sakura cried, standing up violently. "I'm sick of it!"

Sai sensed that something was brewing and excused himself, muttering to Gaara that he would be late for his shift. The door closed as a staring match ensued between angry green and fathomless black.

"What are you sick of, Sakura?" Sasuke asked patiently as she broke the staring match off.

"I'm sick of never getting a response from you, Sasuke! I want to know that you feel something between us!" Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Sakura, I told you I was incapable of loving anyone. You said the liking was good enough for you."

The plainness and lack of emotion with which he said that shocked Hinata. She wanted to argue the statement, that he had to feel something for her, but she held her tongue. Gaara observed his friend of several years, knowing what must be going through her mind. He himself was impartial, but he knew she would care. Hinata always cared. No matter what. She had forgiven her cousin even after that day…

The Sabaku siblings had gone over to see Hinata. They had gone straight to the garden in the back, having been to her house so many times. As they jumped the fence, they heard voices, full of anger and derision. One voice was cold as ice and utterly calm. His rang clearly through the confusion of voices and people.

"Lady Hinata-sama, you are no fighter. You cannot change your nature. No matter how much you try, no matter how many lies you tell to yourself. You'll always be the same person: weak and helpless. You already know the outcome of this. You picture it in your mind. You recall memories that are so harsh and events that you never want to happen again. You cannot win this. Withdraw immediately. You are already suffering. There is no need for more."

It was Neji. Temari picked up her pace to the center clearing, followed shortly by Gaara and Kankuro. Racing against time.

Everyone knew that the Hyugas used to be samurais, fighting for honor and all things like that. Their eyes were different because they were the most honorable, or something like that. Gaara didn't remember exactly. Even after the samurais had been all killed off or had assimilated to the new way of life, the Hyugas continued to teach its children, boys and girls alike, the ways of the samurai. Due to purification of blood or some something obscure like that, the family broke apart into the Main Family and the Branch Families. Hinata was of the Main Family. Neji of the Branch, but Neji was rumored to have the true samurai nature and techniques. In short, he was a genius.

Because of that, scrimmages and mock battles were common on the Hyuga turf. But, never before had Hinata or Neji entered in combat against each other. They had always been pushed away from each other. Some bad blood between the Main Family and the Branch Family. The tattoos that the Branch Family had to get for identification and Neji's father had some part in it. Gaara had never gotten the exact details out of Hinata.

The scene came into view. Hinata stood in front of Neji, looking more fragile than ever even when she held a wooden katana in her hand, ready to attack. Tenten and Hanabi stood, watching the scene with looks of shock on their faces. There was even a trace of fear in both of their faces. Neji stared at his cousin and then shrugged, picking up his wooden katana. He took a position mirroring Hinata's. They waited for a heartbeat and then the battle began.

Hinata struggled against her much taller and muscular cousin, but was able to just barely hold her own. She rapidly began to lose confidence when Neji knocked her to the ground. She kept getting up. Every single time he knocked her down. Even when she was half dead and coughing up blood, she struggled to her feet. Swaying, she spoke.

"Y-You see, I can tell that you're the one...y-you're suffering much m-more than I."

This simple statement lit a fire in Neji's eyes. Wildly, he charged at his cousin, his intent to kill her. Tenten screamed. Hanabi screamed. Temari and Kankuro jumped to restrain Neji. Gaara stood frozen, his celadon fixed on Hinata, who stood as straight as she possibly could.

When all the dust settled down, five people were restraining Neji: Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai (Hinata's teacher in martial arts), Gai (Neji's, Lee's, and Tenten's teacher in martial arts), and….Hiashi, Hinata's father. Who knew that he really cared about his weak daughter after all? Gaara forgot what exactly happened next. The adults talked to Neji. Kurenai went to Hinata's side. Hinata started coughing up blood and collapsed. An ambulance was called. The most vivid thing he remembered was the flashing lights of the ambulance as it carried Hinata to the hospital.

He was called back to the present as Sakura broke down and started crying, her shoulders heaving with the heavy sobs. Hinata got up, as if in a dream and reached a hand out to touch Sakura's shoulder. Before she had even made contact, Sakura had ran from the room, slamming her bedroom door shut. Sasuke looked as if he might go after her, but then he turned away. He left the apartment without another word.

Hinata stared wordlessly from the closed bedroom door to the front door. She fell to the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. She hated it when people fought.

Gaara stared at her, trying to think of what to do. Finally, he said, "I've got a student in an hour. I need to warm up. You can help."

Silently, Hinata followed the red haired teenager to his and Kankuro's room. Gaara picked up his faithful acoustic guitar, the wood polished with care and all the strings perfectly tightened. It was his oldest, his most treasured possession. Inside of it, a small quantity of sand gathered.

Gaara began picking out a melody they both knew well. And, as he knew she would, she began to hum, waiting for her part in the duet. Obligingly, Gaara began to sing.

"**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**"

Hinata didn't know how true the words were. And, unless Gaara decided to talk, she would never know.

"**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**"

Gaara remembered talking to Temari about it. She hadn't been surprised, per say. She seemed slightly shaken by it, but seemed as if she had been expecting it the whole time. She had told him what he had already known: that Hinata didn't want to be distracted by love right now.

Gaara wasn't to be discouraged so easily.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_"

The reason Gaara had been so meek about leaving Japan had been Hinata. He knew he loved her. He just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"**You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain __**away**_

_There's so much left to learn, and __**no one left to fight**_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_"

As Hinata held her voice as high and pure as she could, she kept thinking of Sakura and Sasuke. She had known Sakura for a while; Hinata knew that she had been faithful to Sasuke before anyone had known who he was. She had met Sasuke a few days ago. She didn't know what to expect from him. Well, she expected him to at least love his girlfriend.

She was wrong about that.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_"

Temari moved quietly into the apartment, her arms full of sketchbooks and textbooks and a strange glass object Tenten had thrust at her as she had run across her in the street. As Temari edged her way into hers and Hinata's room, she heard the harmonizing of two voice. Immediately, she recognized her brother's and Hinata's.

A smile appeared on her lips. The song choice was interesting. She stifled a laugh as she unceremoniously dropped everything onto her unmade bed. Everything, save the strange glass object. Slowly, it dawned on Temari that it was a little bird. Inside of the bird, was a heart, broken in half. It hit Temari that Tenten often thought of Neji as a caged bird. Drawing in a slow breath, Temari realized that this could be bad.

In the guitar part of the song, Temari heard Sakura singing faintly. Gently, she put down the bird and went to Sakura's room. Lightly, Temari knocked and entered the room.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_"

Gaara wasn't sure of how to tell Hinata his feelings. But, he put that from his mind as his fingers danced upon the strings.

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone **_

_**You've gone away**_

**You don't feel me here anymore**"

Hinata stretched out on the ground, still in Gaara's clothes as he played through some basic warm ups. She listened to him, not really thinking. Just relaxing in the grip of the notes.

Gaara watched her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her peaceful expression. She was so beautiful and so breakable. In a way, he really did want to take away all the pain and suffering she would have to face and what she was facing and what she had faced. But, she would never know unless he broke his silence.

"Hinata," Gaara began softly.

-

Sakura stood in the middle of her room, her eyes closed shut. An old, beat up CD player glowed lightly as a song played. Sakura's voice rang out above the singer's, while being so soft and gentle.

"_Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you_

_A million tears that I have cried,_

_I wish you where right by my side._

_I try to show how much I care,_

_Believe in me I will be there._

_I never knew where you belong,_

_Whenever you just hear my song._

_Is it a lie or is it true?_

_So many tears I've cried for you."_

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Temari asked, motherly concern on her face.

Sakura turned to the older girl and suddenly started crying. Temari steered her onto the bed, stroking Sakura's pink hair. Between sobs, Sakura told her story to Temari.

-

"H-Hai?" Hinata asked, slipping into her native tongue.

Gaara's mouth was open, but no words came. Hinata brought her head up, leaning on her elbows. Her look was inquisitive, waiting for him to answer.

Slowly, Gaara said lamely, "Jiraiya said the Bloody Leaf could play at Konoha's tomorrow night. Would you want to do some piano work for us? We might need some female vocals also. Naruto can't hit high enough anymore."

Hinata knew instinctively that that was not what he had meant to tell her, but answered all the same. "Y-You k-k-know that I love p-playing w-with your b-band. W-Which songs?"

Gaara mentally berated himself as he answered, "Requests and such. All our new stuff is being kept under wraps."

They discussed music choices for a while, before Gaara's student arrived. Hinata retreated to her own room, to get ready for her piano lesson with the incapable of loving piano prodigy.

-

Sasuke watched Hinata play, the classical notes hanging in the air sweetly. It was a short little lullaby. For the first time, he actually was getting some emotion out of her. He could feel tenderness and caring, instead of the blank visage he was used to.

As she ended the song, drawing out the last notes longer than indicated, Sasuke nodded curtly. Aloud, he said, "That's much better."

Hinata said nothing, unsure of what to expect. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he released a long breath. He was afraid that this might happen.

"Hinata, let's not let my personal life or your intrude on this lesson. I am here to teach you, nothing else."

The lesson passed quickly after that point. Sasuke stood by the door, vaguely watching Hinata as she packed up her books. Finally, he voiced his thoughts into the near silence.

"I am giving a concert in a week. Would you mind playing a piece or two? You'd be like an opener, almost." Mistaking the blank look on her face, he quickly added, "You wouldn't have to. I just thought, you're my student, and…"

"A-Are you kidding?! I-I'd love to!" Hinata shrieked. That was her dream. To perform. She jumped up and before completely aware, she had thrown her small arms around Sasuke, hugging him.

She released him, realizing what she had just done. Blushing red, she awkwardly picked up her things, whispering a 'sorry'. Sasuke had the faintest traces of a blush on his cheeks as he shrugged. Hinata saw neither, for she was looking at the ground. She left the room in a hurry, her sneakers clicking on the tiles. Sasuke stood in the room, trying to figure out everything that was going on inside of him. Finally, he just shook his head and left the building.

Out on the sidewalk, he ran into his brother.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, hostility in his voice.

Innocently, Itachi answered, "I came to give you the names of some new colleges and record dealers who would be willing to take on America's Piano Playing Heartthrob."

"That's what they're calling me these days?" Sasuke was mildly surprised. Usually, they just called him crazy.

"Yes. I have the names here, little brother." He handed a thick packet to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow as he read over the names.

Sasuke looked at his brother, long and hard, before asking, "Why are you doing this, Itachi? Honestly. Not your lies."

Itachi smiled innocently as he said, "Orochimaru and I have a little bit of, what's the word….a misunderstanding. To put it simply, he's perfectly willing to try and get revenge on anyone related or close to me. You happen to be the perfect target."

Sasuke knew that the words weren't true, but he wanted so much to believe it. He wanted to believe that his brother could become the person he had been before their parent's murder. But, Sasuke knew that that person was dead. Gone. Could never come back.

Sasuke couldn't stop hoping. He just wanted someone to care about him. He knew he had lots of people who cared about him, but he wanted someone who could understand the pain of losing all those people. Kakashi could understand him up to a point.

Itachi had disappeared, to be replaced by Kakashi himself. Silently, the two walked down the street. On a whim, Sasuke turned into Konoha's, Kakashi following. They stood in the door.

Music was playing and on stage stood the dancer, the Black Butterfly. She was dressed simply, in a loose, short dress in faint green. Her voice rang out clearly, all words perfectly understandable.

"_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_"

Sasuke turned and left as she sang the last word. The song was true. The similarities were just so scary. Him and Itachi.

The cool night air did nothing to calm him. Once he was in his apartment, Kakashi in his room that branched off of Sasuke's, he paced like crazy. He had was full of confusion and pent up energy.

As the hours stretched on and on, Sasuke finally sat at the piano bench. Without really paying attention, he turned the tape recorder on and started playing. Unconsciously, a new song sprang from his fingers.

-

"So, he took the bait," Orochimaru said, less of a question than a statement.

"Yes sir," Kabuto answered, tightening the bandages on his employer's arm.

Orochimaru exhaled slowly. "Well, I think it's time to remind Sasuke Uchiha who his master is."

-

The next morning, Sasuke listened to what he recorded. Everything was perfect about it, except for one thing: there was no emotion or drive or feeling or anything in it. It was just notes.

* * *

**AN: **I'm liking this story more and more. I got in some more songs, happy? To decide on pairings, I'm going to decide on one character and ask for their pairing every chapter. This chapter is going to be: SAKURA! Everyone, please say which Sakura pairing you would like. Even if you voted before. Results will be posted next chapter. Review if so inclined. Remember my threat from last chapter if pairings are not voted for: Orochimaru/Sasuke, Sasuke/Kakashi/Itachi, and (new one!) Temari/Gaara/Kankuro! Oh yeah, incest and everything!

I'm not crazy! I swear!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, "The Last Night" by Skillet, "Yours to Hold" by Skillet, "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard, "Cowgirl in the Sand" by Neil Young, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, and "Stupid Girl" by P!nk.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways, I think I'll clear up a few things:

**1) **The reason I'm asking for pairing choices is because I need to decided on characters and stuff. Whether or not I need to bring in people like Karin and Tatuya and Juugo and some others who I can't remember at the moment. I also need to figure out if Sai is actually necessary or not. It helps me weave the other pairings into the Sasu/Hina romance. Anyways, the Sakura pairing winner is: Sakura/Sai. Sorry, Sakura/Lee, Sakura/Naruto, and Sakura/Gaara fans. Next story, I promise, I'll do one of those. Just so you know, I have Temari's and Tenten's pairings decided. Just a question: how would you feel about some yaoi pairings? I really need to stop listening to Rent's soundtrack…

**2)** Thought I'd explain this point: In music, you can just play the notes. It'll probably sound the same to most people, but it'll be missing passion. And that's Sasuke's strength. He could make 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' meaningful. But, he really couldn't care less about the song. He's seen flashes of an actual soul in Hinata. Do you sort of get it now? Some of the bands on the radio just play notes; it just sounds like background noise. Others actually love what they do and you can hear the difference.

Ok, that's all I had to say. Here's the chapter! R&R if so inclined. Just as a warning, there's a lot of song lyrics in this chapter. I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cantabile**

Sasuke returned, as he had been recently, to Konoha's Shining Secret. Kakashi came with him, smiling and flirting mercilessly with the waitress, a skinny platinum blonde. Sasuke sipped at his beer, his red eyes latching on the stage. A prominent red head carrying a guitar walked onto the stage. His tattoo identified him; he was one of the roommates of his girlfriend, Gaara was his name. Right?

He was joined with the guy who was obsessed with Sakura, Lee, also carrying a guitar. Naruto appeared, pulling off an apron and trying not to drop his bass guitar. Sasuke didn't know that he had learned to play. Shikamaru, a guy Sasuke had met in grade school, appeared last. He carried a pair of drumsticks and took his seat at the set of drums.

As the young men went through some warm-ups, a dark haired girl joined them. She wore the waitresses' uniform of that night, the black outfit of the night that Sakura had sang. The indigo haired figure walked to the lone electric piano, Gaara handing her a microphone and stand, indicating that she should set it up. Instantly, Sasuke knew who she was. The warm up chords she played were ones that he used; they only reaffirmed what he knew.

"Hello. We are the Bloody Leaf," Gaara said clearly. "We'll be playing tonight. Requests are taken, but not always followed through on. We're joined by Hinata tonight on piano. Enjoy."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly. A guitarist of few words. He might have some competition in the nearly silent musician category.

Piano music opened the song, joined by the guitars and drums. Gaara began singing.

"**You come to me with scars on your wrist**

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this."**

Gaara tried not to laugh. No one knew that it was the other way around. He was the one with the scars. She was the one he had gone to.

"_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

**But I know it's a**_**lie."**_

Sasuke was surprised to hear his student singing. He had only ever heard her voice, barely above a whisper. Her voice sounded familiar…as if he had heard it before. But, he couldn't think of where he had.

"**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be."**

The song continued on for a bit more before ending. The next song began almost immediately, full of pounding chords, very metal. Gaara's voice, joined by Naruto's, got lost in the music that was very close to be noise. Or noise that was music. Impossible to tell which.

The next song was much quieter. The song was almost melodic. The lyrics jumped out at Sasuke.

"**I see you standing here,**

**But you're so far away.**

**Starving for your attention,**

**You don't even know my name.**

**You're going through so much,**

**But I know that I could be the one to hold you"**

Hinata didn't know that this song was directed at her. How Gaara wanted to hold her. How he just wanted to admit everything to her.

Then why wouldn't he just say it?

"**Every single day,**

**I find it hard to say,**

**I could be yours alone.**

**You will see someday,**

**That all along the way,**

**I was yours to hold.**

**I was yours to hold."**

Sakura hummed faintly along to the song as she deposited drinks to a group of teenagers in the corner booth. She knew this song well. The chorus was one that she felt an affinity to. It made her think of Sasuke and how long she had struggled to get him to see her.

"**I see you walking by,**

**Your hair always hiding your face.**

**I wonder why you've been hurting.**

**I wish I had some way to say,**

**You're going through so much,**

**Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you?"**

Gaara saw Hinata saw clearly in these words. Sasuke could see her there too. Even now, she was hiding her face behind that thick curtain of indigo colored hair. A wall of protection.

One knew the pain she felt and knew the cause. He would go to any length to relieve it. The other had been blind to her scars. Now he began to see clearly.

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach.**

**You should know,**

**I'm ready when you're ready for me.**

**And I'm waiting for the right time,**

**For the day I catch your eye." **

Gaara had fallen in love with Hinata the first day he had seen her. The day their eyes had met. Celadon on pearly white. It sounded corny, but it was the truth. Of course, he hadn't admitted that to anyone; he had been the school's resident goth/emo guy. He was the emotionless fighter. Everyone was afraid of him. She was the quiet student who got the top grades. She wore skirts of appropriate lengths and her blouses always had all the buttons done up.

The most unlikely couple. Which was one of the reason he had never brought up the subject with her ever.

The most unlikely set of friends.

"**To let you know,**

**That I'm yours to hold."**

Sakura just wanted someone to hold her. She just wanted someone who would love her. She wanted a person, not a stone.

All she wanted was love. What she got was Sasuke. Was that fitting compensation?

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach,**

**I'm ready when you're ready for me." **

Gaara turned to Hinata on stage, ignoring everyone else. Hinata smiled at him, completely at ease. Gaara gave her a rare smile, but no one else knew how rare his smiles were. He announced that would play one more song, then take a break. There were some others that they had to share the stage with.

It was rock night. Or, merely music made in that decade.

"**There's a place off Ocean Avenue,**

**Where I used to sit and talk with you,**

**We were both 16 and it felt so right." **

The Hyuga's and Sabaku's had lived on a street in Japan that had a perfect view of the ocean coast.

"**Sleeping all day, staying up all night,**

**Staying up all night." **

Hinata and Gaara had discovered a special little cave near the waves. They'd gone there in the dead of night, just to talk.

"**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,**

**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,**

**We were both 18 and it felt so right.**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night,**

**Staying up all night."**

Naruto remembered standing on a street corner, waiting for Sakura and Sasuke. When they finally arrived, they went to the beach. It had been a ton of fun that last afternoon. God, even teme had smiled. How had he forgotten?

"**If I could find you now things would get better**

**We could leave this town and run forever**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**

**There's a piece of you that's here with me**

**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see**

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by**

**I can make believe that you're here tonight**

**That you're here tonight**

**If I could find you now things would get better**

**We could leave this town and run forever**

**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away" **

Hinata had found Gaara at the beach that night, that night of so long ago. The night that everything had almost been lost. She had stood with him for two hours or more in the freezing salt water, convincing him to step out of the water, to drop the knife.

"**I remember the look in your eyes**

**When I told you that this was goodbye**

**You were begging me not tonight**

**Not here, not now"**

Sakura's eyes had been filled with tears that night. He'd been discovered, unable to hide his identity. He had to travel across the United States, unable to stay with Sakura and Naruto in New York City. He hadn't told them until he was halfway out the door.

Sasuke hadn't felt horrible about it then. Now, for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't have left that way. But, he couldn't change the past.

"**We're looking up at the same night sky**

**And keep pretending the sun will not rise**

**Be together for one more night**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**If I could find you now things would get better**

**We could leave this town and run forever**

**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away"**

Gaara held the last few notes longer than necessary. He couldn't get his mind off of Hinata. Damn it, he was in love with her. How much longer could he hide it from everyone else?

Shikamaru moved from behind the drum set to center stage. Somehow, he had gotten an acoustic guitar and was tightening the strings. Slowly, chords were heard, joined tentatively with his voice.

"**Hello cowgirl in the sand, **

**Is this place at your command? **

**Can I stay here for a while?**

**Can I see your sweet, sweet smile?**

**Old enough now to change your name, **

**When so many love you is it the same?**

**It's the woman in you that makes you want**

**to play this game."**

The song went on for a bit more, the lyrics all along those lines. For some reason, their waitress got extremely angry. She slammed her tray around and splattered Kakashi with his drink. As soon as Shikamaru finished his song, she stormed up onto stage. Instantaneously, artificial clapping was audible, joined with her voice immediately.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend."_

The song seemed to be directed at the young man with the pineapple hair, but all of the other men seemed to be thinking that the song was directed at them.

Except, of course, for Sasuke.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend" _

Temari nearly dropped her tray when she realized who was singing. And who they were singing to. And about.

Fury filled her. Their little family was going to have to have a discussion. And soon.

_"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_

Ino gave everyone a pretty good idea of what she could do to make them feel alright, by_demonstrating _with the mike stand. Jiraiya was having a nosebleed at the bar while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

After their waitress's song finished, a girl with brown buns got on stage. Hinata followed her and went to the piano, only to have the other girl grab her arm and pull her to the mike. A slow ballad began. Something by some American Idol winner, Sasuke understood. Kakashi knew a lot about pop music, for some strange reason. When Sasuke asked him why, Kakashi blushed and looked away, muttering something about a girlfriend he had back in the day.

The sandy blonde waitress of theirs from a few nights ago got up next. She sang an interesting song. Sasuke remembered only parts of the song. This song seemed to be directed at the platinum blonde. Some girl drama obviously.

"_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back,_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back,_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl"_

After that, the Bloody Leaf retook the stage. This time, they were not joined by Hinata. Sasuke felt, for some unknown reason, a little put out. But, he pulled it together. Or so he thought.

He and Kakashi stayed for a while longer, listening to the band. As they walked down the near empty streets, Sasuke realized that Sakura hadn't sung. She had told him that she would sing. He shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked up startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You seem out of it. What's going on? You haven't written anything new in almost a week. I haven't heard you play anything in days. Is Orochimaru getting to you?"

"No, he's not. I…I just have lack of inspiration," Sasuke said, knowing how lame it sounded.

Kakashi studied his charge's face. "You would think that you would have plenty of inspiration…"

"Why?" Sasuke was utterly lost.

"Well, you're back with your girlfriend. I heard you two had a fight. Lots of modern singers write songs about break ups and fights. And getting back together."

"I'm a singer."

"Just a metaphor!"

Sasuke paused, before opening the door to his apartment. "I'm not like most people, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched the door close, thinking, 'He doesn't know the half of it.'

-

Gaara couldn't believe his luck. Everyone else had left early, eager to get out of Konoha's. Leaving Gaara alone to carry two guitars home and to move several large amps. Hinata had stayed a little later and saw him struggling to get everything together into the storage room. She had volunteered to help move the amps.

They ended up walking home together, each carrying a guitar. They talked about random moments from that night, Hinata's laughter ringing through the odd quiet of New York City. Gaara couldn't keep the softness out of his eyes. He only hoped that it was dark enough that she wouldn't see it. Or maybe he wished she would. Then she could make the first move.

As they stood in the elevator, silence fell between them. Gaara steeled himself. Now was the moment to talk to her. The moment to explain everything.

The elevator pinged, opening its doors onto their floor. Hinata stepped out first, Gaara following slowly as he organized his thoughts.

"Hinata?"

She looked back at him, the perfect image of innocence. "Y-Yes?"

Gaara bit his lip, something he never did. "I don't really know how to put this…"

"Just say i-it. I-I won't judge y-you," Hinata said, smiling faintly.

They stood in front of the door to their apartment. Hinata was waiting for him to tell her. Gaara's hands were perspiring, something that had never happened before. "Well, ever since I met you, Hinata, I—"

A muffled scream of fury interrupted them. From inside their apartment. The conversation was forgotten for the moment, concerned about what was going on inside. Hinata's hands slipped as she tried to twist the key, Gaara taking over the job, blushing as their hands brushed against each other.

The scene inside was one of complete disarray. Sakura was standing half in the kitchen, half in the living room, her hair tied back and dripping wet. Tenten, Temari, and Ino stood in the center, anger written on their faces. Tenten's hair was completely undone, curling wildly around her face. Three of the four buns in Temari's hair were undone, the sandy curls reaching warp frizz. Ino stood in a skimpy camisole and super short shorts, arms crossed. Kankuro's make up was half on, half off, his face dripping wet.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, his voice level.

"Just a discussion," Temari said immediately.

"Yeah right!" Ino shouted, acting her part as resident drama queen. "These two ganged up on me."

"You screwed my boyfriend!" Tenten screamed.

"Ex-boyfriend," Ino corrected. "Besides, he was asking for it. It's not my fault you don't give a man what he wants—"

"You whore!" Tenten's eyes were deadly.

"I'm no whore," Ino said, straightening up to her full height.

"You are. You weren't content to just be fucking around with Neji, you had to try and get Shikamaru, too," Temari said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Ino shrugged. "If you want to keep your man, you have to act. Sakura can tell you."

"This isn't about Sakura and her boyfriend," Temari said. "This is about you and your slutty ways."

"You're both just jealous," Ino said flippantly. "You're just jealous that you don't get the hot guys—"

"That's got to be one of the most outrageous things I've ever heard!" Tenten yelled. "Why would need any other guys? I have Neji!"

"You _had_ Neji," Ino corrected. "Besides, all girls want more than one guy."

"Can you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Temari said, disbelief on her face.

"Of course I can. It's not my fault the truth hurts."

Gaara stepped in. "All right. That's enough."

As the three girls turned to glare at the red head, Kankuro jumped to his brother's cause. "Gaara's right. Let's deal with this in the morning, when everyone's got some sleep. That sound good?"

There was a murmur of agreement as Tenten said, "I'm down with that, but there's no way in hell that I'm sleeping in the same room as the whore."

"No way I'm going to be near that bitch," Ino retorted.

Temari found the solution first. "Tenten, you move into my room. Hinata, do you mind?"

Hinata really had no choice. "N-No. No p-problem."

Temari smiled broadly. "Thanks, Hina-chan."

Which is why, minutes later, Hinata found herself lying in strange bed. Glass figures hung from strings on the ceiling, all of Tenten's making. On the other side of the room, Ino and Sakura shared a double bed, both fast asleep. Hinata propped herself on her elbows and looked around.

A sliver of city light permeated the room, despite the heavy curtains drawn across the window. The room looked like a girl teenager's room: boy band posters, CDs everywhere, a CD player glowing faintly, a luminescence clock. The glass figures differentiated from that normal image. As did the huge tombs, all containing medical information. And the numerous medieval weapons of Tenten's; she was a collector.

Hinata leaned back down. There were soft footsteps outside of the room, everything dark. Hinata knew it was Gaara, insomniac. Normally, she would have gone out to talk to him for a bit, but tonight she was tired.

Little did she know that Gaara was hoping that she would come out.

* * *

**AN: **All right. Lots of song lyrics, just like I warned. I like writing in songfic form! I must say that I believe that I have discovered an awesome plot. Not to be conceited, but it's just what I think. It's been a while since I actually had self confidence…

Well, that was your Christmas present. Hope you liked it. I may update again on the 30th (my birthday!), but no promises. Vote on Ino pairings please.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't update again soon. Review if so inclined.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hit the Right Notes **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, "Weapons Wired" by the Higher, "Only Love" by Groove Coverage, or "Emergency" by Paramore. The titles of Sasuke's songs are all of my own creation and any relation to any existing songs is coincidental.

**AN: **Once again, sorry for the slow update. I've been struggling with personal issues and some school related issues. Have a few things to say.

**1) **There is a reason for Ino acting the way she did last chapter. I cannot divulge that information. I am sorry to all the Ino fans. I needed someone to play that role and Ino was available.

**2) **Pairings, pairings, pairings…darlings, I thank you for the pairing suggestions. I have chosen most of them finally. It all should work out quite well.

All right…that's all for now. R&R if so inclined, my dears.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rubato**

"**I've been standing alone and you've been dancing tonight away (dance tonight away)**

**You've been moving so slow, I wanted to move the same way, oh yeah (move the same way)**

**People like us use their bodies like exploding weapons wired"**

Hinata blearily opened her eyes, searching for the source of the music. As Hinata found Tenten's cell phone, Sakura and Ino sat up in their shared bed, looking around. It was six in the morning. Hinata flipped open the phone, the music stopping immediately.

Before she could say hello or anything, the person on the other end started talking. Hinata only understood some of the words, not fully awake.

"Tenten…so sorry…you don't understand…a mistake…………….I love you, Tenten...I'm so sorry…please…"

"Nii-san?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Hinata-sama? Why do you have Tenten's phone?" Neji asked, utterly confused.

Sakura motioned for Hinata to go give Tenten her phone. Ino walked over and motioned for Hinata to give her the phone. Hinata rolled out of bed, listening to Neji talk more than she had heard him talk in a long time. The only other time when he had talked so much was when she had decided to give up her claims on the family business.

Gaara was sitting on the couch, but stood up when he saw Hinata. She held up a finger as she knocked on the other girls' room. Tenten, luckily, opened the door, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Hinata gently gave Tenten the phone, Tenten confusedly putting it to her ear. Instantly, her expression hardened.

"Neji, I know what I saw!" Tenten quietly shouted as she closed the bedroom door.

Hinata moved dazedly to the couch next to Gaara. Sleepily, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked.

"N-Nii-san c-called T-Tenten's phone."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with what was being discussed yesterday," Gaara said mildly.

"Probably," Hinata agreed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Gaara warily placed an arm around her waist, gently rubbing her side. She sighed quietly and promptly fell asleep. Gaara yawned. Maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Temari exited her room, the conversation taking place on the phone waking her up. She smiled at the sight of Gaara and Hinata. His head rested gently on top of hers, which rested on his shoulder, an arm around her waist. One of her hands clutched at his shirt. They looked so cute together, indigo mixing with crimson. She padded to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast. She would never forgive Hinata if she broke her baby brother's heart; even though Hinata was one of her best friends. Family came first. At least, what was left of her family.

Half an hour later, Gaara and Hinata woke to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Tenten yelling. Gaara moved his arm from around her waist and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee nonchalantly. Temari hid her knowing smile, turning over the eggs on the skillet.

"Neji! For the last time, we're through!" Tenten yelled, Neji obviously still talking. "I know what I saw and I'm not giving you a second chance. You made you choice!"

Tenten snapped the phone shut and threw it on the table, sitting next to Hinata on the couch. She hugged Hinata, resting her head on Hinata's shoulder. Quietly, she asked, "How do you get your cousin to shut up?"

"If I-I knew, I w-w-would have had it p-posted in the N-New Y-York Ti-imes," Hinata said, giggling.

"You're right; it would be a gift to humankind to know how to shut up your cousin."

Ino and Sakura entered the living room and upon seeing Hinata and Tenten, plopped onto the couch and hugged Hinata too. Ino had actually sat herself on Hinata's lap. Strangely, Tenten did not object to Ino's nearness. Kankuro stepped out of his room and just stared at the four girls on the couch, all wearing skimpy clothes that showed off their nice shapes, specifically their legs. He had to walk back into his and Gaara's room for a few minutes before stepping out again. The girls laughed at him, causing his paint-less face to turn red.

"Breakfast is ready! Hey, why didn't you tell me we were having a suffocate-Hinata day?" Temari cried, joining the girls and promptly sitting on Sakura's lap, who started tickling her. Very quickly, all the girls were lying on the ground, laughing hysterically, as Gaara and Kankuro sat in the kitchen eating and trying to ignore them.

Finally, the girls entered the kitchen, still laughing. Temari shouted, "Who ate all the eggs?!"

-

Sasuke woke up sprawled across the piano. Again. This was what? The fifth time this week?

Sighing, he straightened up, stretching. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Seven oh three. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, deciding that a shower would be nice.

Hot water coursed over his tired body, relaxing his muscles. He had to figure out what was he going to play at the concert in a little less than a week. The people wanted something new. Sure, they still loved "Plagued by Love", his biggest song. They probably would still love it. But, Sasuke wasn't sure how much longer he could keep playing the tribute to his brother. Everyone thought it was to his girlfriend or an ex-girlfriend. Sakura was first and only girlfriend. He'd probably end up marrying her in a few years, not because he really loved her, but for lack of motivation to date anyone else. He really did like Sakura. She was a very nice girl and helpful. She'd go far in the world.

Slowly, Sasuke's thoughts turned to his student, as they inevitably did. What would she play? Would she finally break down that wall she had around her? Let everyone in and see the emotions that drove her? He highly doubted it. Sasuke finished rinsing the soap off of his body and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his midriff.

Sasuke stood in front of the foggy mirror, running a hand through his wet hair. He looked so much like his brother. Especially so with the lines so blurred. Angrily, Sasuke punched the wall.

As he left the bathroom, he saw Kakashi sitting in a chair, reading one of his omnipresent books. The eye that wasn't covered by the cloth mask type thing looked up at Sasuke, studying his face.

"Why'd you punch the wall?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged, crossing his arms against his bare chest. "Why not?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "You have to learn to control your temper, Sasuke. I know you don't like it when he's here, but there's no proof that he killed your family. He's leaving soon enough, so relax."

"It's not him," Sasuke lied.

"Sure it isn't," Kakashi said patronizingly. "Go on. Get dressed before you catch cold."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a 'whatever' look and walked to the bedroom. Before he closed the door, Kakashi said, "We don't have any proof."

"You'll get proof," Sasuke said, barely audible. The door closed roughly.

Kakashi shook his head. Poor kid would never give up. He'd always be trying to even the score. His brother had been the pride and joy of their parents' lives. Sasuke had always been in his shadow. Sasuke was never good enough in their eyes. When he found music, he thought he could be better than his brother. He played so much better than many who had spent years studying the instrument. But, it came to no avail. It wasn't good enough. Music was a hobby, nothing more, to his father. There was nothing Sasuke could do to become better than his brother.

It was a rivalry that would never die. It would live on, even if one of them were to die.

-

"_My friends do always tell me that they see you drop the top,_

_Got a girl in every city flirting all around the clock."_

Sakura sang her heart out. She was alone in the apartment, so it didn't matter. She knew that Sasuke was hot, that other girls wanted him, and that those girls hated her. She also knew that those girls would do anything to be with him. But, Sasuke was hers. He'd always be hers. She loved him so much.

"_Oh baby's catching Jungle fever, Jungle fever´s catching you,_

_Shouldn't try to tell me lies rather come out with the blues."_

She knew that Sasuke did love her, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He wouldn't have stayed with her if he didn't. He'd marry her in a few years, she knew. Once she had finished medical school. They'd travel for a year and then they'd settle down, probably back in Tokyo. Perfect.

"_I got a feeling baby I lose control you cut my heart in pieces you crush my soul._

_I got a passion baby I lose control you rip my heart in pieces you crush my soul."_

Her old friends that she had left in Tokyo had always told her that she spent too much time following Sasuke around, that she had no life without him.

She had shaken off their comments, knowing that none of them knew what true love was. She was so in love with him.

"_You can go you can walk you can run you can hide away,_

_Then you'll hear me say, it's only love._

_All the time that I cry that I die that I lost in you,_

_I'd always trust in you, it's only love."_

Their relationship wasn't built on trust or anything really. It was built on Sakura's need to be with him. And Sasuke's indifference.

"_My man is creeping slowly day by day he's knocking boots,_

_Magnetizing all the ladies, will I pick my gun and shoot._

_Oh baby's playing with my warning with my heart you shouldn't play,_

'_Cause I'm living for the moment so I'm leaving you today."_

Sakura knew that she could never leave him. No matter what he did. He had ripped her heart out already and torn it to pieces. She hadn't been able to hate him for long. She couldn't keep hating him even though he was being so insensitive.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura turned down the volume of the radio and looked out the peep hole. It was none other than the one who had captivated her thoughts for so long. She opened the door, allowing Sasuke entry.

"Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, his dark eyes latched onto her emerald ones. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. Sakura knew she should probably resist, but she couldn't. She leaned against him, taking in his scent. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, a gentle, slow kiss. He pulled away. Sakura's eyes were still closed, relishing the kiss.

Sasuke stepped away, meaning to leave. Small hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Her eyes still closed, Sakura whispered, "You're not getting away that easily."

"I'm not, am I?" Sasuke said, not feeling it all, just woodenly saying the words.

Sakura pushed him onto the couch, climbing onto his lap and proceeding to make out with him. Sasuke slowly realized that this was just how he'd been playing piano recently, without feeling just moving through the motions.

He walked Sakura to the hospital. She was practically skipping.

Sasuke watched her and sighed. What was happening with his emotions?

-

Hinata's fingers danced across the keys at a pace that was blinding. A pure rush of movement up and down the piano. Sasuke wasn't sure that even he could do it any faster. The whole song was going perfectly until she hit a D sharp. When she should have hit a D natural. Instantly, Sasuke saw her confidence level drop tenfold. Her fingers stumbled over the keys, clumsy as opposed to gracefulness they had had seconds before. Awkwardly, she finished the song, her face turning every shade of red.

Sasuke exhaled slowly, trying to rein in his temper. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at it.

"You gave up."

Sasuke's tone was cold steel and accusatory. Hinata flinched.

"G-Gomen….I-I—"

Sasuke cut across her. "You can't lose all your confidence due to one mistake. Most people wouldn't have even heard the mistake if you kept playing. Play through your errors."

"G-Gomen. I-I will t-t-try to d-do b-b-better next time," Hinata whispered, dark hair curtaining her face.

"And stop stuttering. Get some confidence," Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

"Hai…" Hinata whimpered, sounding close to tears.

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. He had no right to say those things. It was cruelty, plain and simple. She would probably start crying soon. He couldn't stand tears. Especially not girls' tears. It was a rather strange weakness for the so-called "Heartless Heartthrob."

His voice softened ever so slightly. "Move over."

The petite figure slid down to the bass edge of the piano bench. Sasuke moved from his chair to the piano bench, placing a foot on the pedal. His hands hung suspended over the keys, his dark eyes closed, in wait for the notes. Smoothly, his fingers touched the ivory, sliding into a hypnotizing melody. It wasn't in major key, but it wasn't in minor. It was caught between the two; not quite happy, not quite sad. Melancholy was probably the best way to describe the song.

Sasuke hit the closing chord, an inversion of a familiar chord. Hinata looked up from beneath her bangs, her long hair flowing around her shoulders. Her eyes glittered, slightly over bright with unshed tears, but there was admiration also mingled there.

"That was…beautiful," Hinata murmured, slightly breathless.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered, his eyes focused on her face…specifically her strangely pupil-less eyes that were fringed with unusually long lashes…

"What…is it called?"

"Officially, it's named 'Solitude.'"

"I like it."

They sat, just staring at each other. No words broke the silence. A bell tolled in the distance, five times. Hinata jumped.

"Gomen nasai…it's five…I have to go," Hinata muttered, blushing bright red as she shoved books into a bag haphazardly.

Sasuke watched her half run out of the room, her hair dancing behind her. Talk about a strange girl…Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He didn't want to have to go and deal with Kakashi and Itachi and Sakura. He'd much rather stay and teach the meek, quiet, and obedient Hinata. She had stopped stuttering. He'd gotten so used to it, that it was strange to hear her without it.

Shaking his head, Sasuke brought himself back to the real world. He picked up his jacket, black naturally, and walked outside.

Never knowing that someone was watching him. Had been watching the lesson. Had been aware the whole time.

-

Hinata entered the nearly silent apartment. She would have thought that no one was home, if not for the soft strumming of a guitar. Knowing it was Gaara; she went to his room and lightly pushed the door opened. Sure enough, Gaara sat on his bed, which was rarely used for the intended reason: sleep. His head was bent down, blood red tendril hanging down.

It was when she sat down on the bed in front of him that she realized he was shirtless. All he wore was a pair of black jeans and the woven friendship necklace that Hinata had given him for Christmas a few years back. It was in his favorite colors: black and red and (oddly) a light lavender, almost matching Hinata's eye color.

Slowly, the guitar began to tap out a song that she recognized. Smiling faintly, Hinata took her cue and started to sing.

"_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency"_

Hinata was transported back to that night, of so long ago. When Gaara had gone off the deep end, so to say. He had gotten so angry. He'd hit Temari when she tried to keep him from storming off. Kankuro had tackled him in the front yard. Temari stood in the doorway, Ino, Tenten, and herself surrounding the eldest Sabaku. Gaara had kicked Kankuro in the gut and stood up, brushing himself off.

Hinata could remember so clearly every detail of the angry young man: his expression, his eyes angry, the rip in the neck of his black shirt, the mud clinging to his black cargo pants, the way his right hand trembled. She remembered stepping forward, a hand outstretched. Her mouth open, the words upon her tongue.

"_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on"_

But, he'd started running.

"_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?"_

Temari had started screaming, a high pitched, wordless scream. Kankuro had shouted for Gaara to come back. Ino and Tenten started yelling too. Only Hinata had been silent, staring at his back.

He had turned his back on all of them. On feeling. On talking. On love.

"_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on."_

People came running out of the nearby houses, worried by the screaming. Flashing lights appeared quickly, accompanied by more noise.

Temari, the once strong soldier, broke down and started crying. Tears had fallen from Kankuro's eyes. Neji held onto Tenten, restraining her from running after Gaara. Hanabi kept a hand on Temari and Kankuro. Ino kept a hand on Temari's shoulder.

Hinata was the only one standing alone.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was running through the crowd, her bare feet pounding against the ground.

"_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this"_

There were shouts for her to return, but Hinata didn't hear them. Only one person knew where he went.

"_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it_

_[Can we talk about it?"_

Gaara was by the cave, on the sandy beach. He was just staring at the sunset, his eyes vacant. In his hand was the knife, glinting eerily in the blood red sun.

That was a sight she'd never forget.

"_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive (alive)"_

Hinata had run at him, without realizing it, and thrown her arms around him. Maybe if she held tight enough, he wouldn't go. He'd wrenched out of her grip, and ran into the waves. He'd gone out to the sandbar.

"_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_But you don't know what love is."_

Hinata had wiped away her tears, determined to be strong. She started talking about everything and anything and nothing at all. Her words she hoped would distract him.

"_We have an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_But it's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it_

_[Can we talk about it?"_

Only one flaw with her plan, he wasn't listening. He was gone mentally. He wasn't thinking. Just doing.

"_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive (alive)"_

Hinata started crying when she saw him make the first cut. She didn't know that it wasn't a life-threatening cut. She just knew that he was hurting himself and she wanted him to stop it.

"_Scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?"_

When he saw her tears, he had stopped. The sun had gone down. The moon hung lowly in the sky. It was then that Gaara had woken up. He had realized what he was doing. He'd just stood staring at what he had done. Hinata ran to him through the waves, wrapping her arms around his torso.

For the first time, tears rolled down his face.

"_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive (alive)"_

Hinata's eyes felt moist. Gaara must have sensed that, because he reached out and took her hand in his. He gave her hand a squeeze, celadon eyes meeting lavender.

But, Hinata couldn't see the reassuring calm of his eyes; hear the song they just played.

No, she saw a pair of cold, hard onyx eyes that had glimpsed hell and a melancholy melody with all the sorrow and happiness in the world.

* * *

**AN: **Please don't hate me for the Gaara/Hinata and Sakura/Sasuke. I need to add…some conflicts in this story. The reason for that memory about Gaara almost committing suicide was (one) because I need to give their relationship a little reason and (two) because that scene was painted so clearly in my mind.

Review if so inclined.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, "Rent" from "Rent", or "Home" by Daughtry.

**AN:** I've had a very bad writer's block for about three weeks…but, my editor helped get me over this block temporarily. Plus, I forced myself to type. So…here's the next chapter. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Cappella**

Hinata entered the apartment after taking jog that morning. Not many could see the fragile beauty that Central Park could have in the dawn's early light. Temari, the mother of the group, didn't like her running that early and alone, but she couldn't really stop Hinata.

As she kicked off her sneakers, she heard singing. A very familiar song. The 'family' only sung it once a month. It had been sung the week before, so Hinata wasn't sure what was going on now. But, she went to the kitchen, the source of the singing, and joined in.

"_How do you document real life_

_When real life's getting more like _

_Fiction each day._

_Headlines—breadlines _

_Blow my mind and now this deadline:_

'_Eviction—or pay'"_

Gaara, who had wandered in, sang the next part.

"**How do you write a song**

**When the chords sound wrong,**

**Though they once sounded right and rare? **

**When the notes are sour,**

**Where is the power,**

**You once had to ignite the air?"**

Kankuro yelled, **"We're hungry and frozen!"**

Ino shouted back, _"Some lives that we've chosen!"_

Together, they all sang:

"_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**Last year's rent!" **_

Tenten picked up a candle and held it aloft in the air. "_We light candles!"_

"_How do you start a fire_

_When there's nothing to burn, _

_And it feels like something's stuck in _

_Your flue?"_ Temari countered

"**How can you generate heat,**

**When you can't feel your feet," **Gaara replied. Hinata echoed his, "**And they're turning blue!"**

"_You light up a mean blaze!"_ Sakura screeched as she entered the apartment.

Ino held up some photographs. "_With posters! And screenplays!" _

"_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**Last year's rent!" **_

The group had an affinity to the play and later the movie. Something about a bunch of men and women in their early twenties or late teens living in New York City was reminiscent of their life. Though, none of them had a terminal illness and all of them lived a straight and narrow life.

Hinata zoned out until they came to her favorite part of the song. Moving to stand up on a chair, she sang with all heart.

"_How do you leave the _

_Past behind_

_When it keeps finding _

_Ways to get to your heart?_

_It reaches way down_

_Deep and tears_

_You inside out_

'_Till you're torn apart!_

_Rent!"_

The past was a hard thing to forget. Hinata had tried for years, but to no avail. Memories of her life in Japan would always haunt her. Her father had pushed her so hard. And look where it got her: to a small apartment with a bunch of kids fresh out of college in the middle of New York City with a job at a bar as a dancer. But, she didn't dwell on it. She always looked to the bright side. She was living with her best friends, she was learning concert piano, and she was getting to see a city that she had always dreamt about. Most importantly, she was living her own life.

"_**How can you connect in**_

_**An age**_

_**Where strangers,**_

_**Landlords, lovers,**_

_**Your own blood cells**_

_**Betray!**_

_**What binds the fabric**_

_**Together**_

_**When the raging, shifting**_

_**Winds of change**_

_**Keep ripping away!"**_

Temari screamed, "_Draw a line in the stand and then make a stand!" _

"_Use your camera to spar,"_ Sakura told Ino, who told Gaara, "_Use your guitar!"_

"**When they act tough—**

**You call their bluff!"** The two boys replied.

"_We're not gonna pay!"_ Temari yelled.

"_We're not gonna to pay!"_ All the girls screamed.

"_**We're not gonna pay,**_

_**Last year's rent,**_

_**This year's rent,**_

_**Next year's rent!**_

_**Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent,**_

_**We're not gonna pay rent!**_

'_**Cause everything is rent!" **_

"You hit a flat when you should have been sharp," Gaara told Tenten nonchalantly.

Jumping off the counter, Tenten asked, "I did? Damn…I need to get that right."

"Uh uh," Gaara said, offering Hinata a hand down. She accepted and flashed him a smile that melted his heart.

"Temmy-chan?" Sakura asked. "Is there a specific reason why we all started singing a Broadway song or was it just for fun?"

Kankuro nudged Sakura. "We do this for fun, don't forget."

"No, there is an actual reason," Temari said despairingly, sinking into an empty seat.

"What is it?" five asked simultaneously.

Temari cupped her face in her hands. "We have a new landlord."

"And…?" Ino asked, motioning for Temari to continue.

Temari sighed. "He raised the rent."

"How much?" Kankuro asked. Temari slid a crinkled piece of paper out of her pocket and place it on the table. Everyone leaned in to see.

"How are we going to get that much?" Tenten asked as Sakura sunk to the ground. Ino hit her forehead with her fist.

"That's not the worst of it…he wants half of it partway into the month, like, every two weeks."

"There's no possible way we can get that much!" Ino cried.

"I know…I'm going to have to see if I can't get another job," Temari said, resting her head on the table.

"Maybe I can work another shift at Konoha's," Tenten murmured.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll look around for some more ads."

Sakura shrugged. "I can't do anything else right now…sorry."

"Not your fault," Kankuro said gently. "I'll start selling some furniture or something. There's a weekly craft fair at some church."

"I can start selling my glasswork, too," Tenten muttered.

"I'll work on the record deal," Gaara said, rubbing at the Japanese tattoo on his forehead.

Hinata clasped her hands together. "Maybe I c-can get another shift or another job."

They brainstormed for a few more moments, before Hinata looked up at the clock. Jumping up, she cried in surprise, "I have to go to Konoha! I'm going to be late!"

She ran to the door, yelling hurried goodbyes over her shoulder. All the time, she was wondering, _how are we going to do this?_

Sasuke ran his hands through his black hair; trying to hear the notes he so wanted to hear. But, even as they were there, the notes were just out of his grasp. After a few more moments of useless frustration, he rose and proceeded to hit his head against the nearest wall. Still nothing.

"That won't help, little brother," a silky voice said. Sasuke moved defensively around, staring down his brother.

Sasuke saw a resemblance to himself. Same dark hair, but a slightly different style. Same pale skin, but his brother's bore marks beneath the eyes. Scarily, they had the same eyes: black and fiery. There was the same desperate urge, desire, to prove their strength, their potential. It was the same emotionless gaze that he had been seeing for days. But, this time, it wasn't through a mirror. The replica was standing right in front of him.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the open window. It was unseasonable warm for the October day. "What is it, brother?"

"The song you need to hear will not be gotten from bashing your brains against a wall." Itachi always had a way of making everything Sasuke did sound stupid.

"What do you know about music?" Sasuke spat.

There was laughter in Itachi's eyes, but Sasuke did not see it. "Nothing. But, I can give you some general advice, can't I?"

"You give me your useless advice no matter what."

"Don't be so quick to toss away my advice. I've seen more than you, done more than you. I—"

"You're a cold blooded killer. You commit crimes such as murder, rape, and stealing on a weekly basis. You're a murderer." Sasuke's knuckles were white on the windowsill.

Itachi laughed. It was a cold, cruel sound; one that chilled Sasuke. He shivered despite himself.

"Am I? Am I really, little brother? Are you sure it's not your imagination?"

"I'm not a little kid, Itachi." Sasuke's voice was controlled despite the anger that was roaring beneath his skin.

"You've grown up? I doubt it. You're still wasting your time with your little songs." Itachi's voice hardened. "You're still hanging onto life."

"You're still a murderer." Sasuke was having a hard time controlling so much hate.

"Am I?" Itachi shook his head slowly and then left. The apartment door closed softly behind him.

Sasuke punched the wall, his control slipping. God, he hated Itachi. How had he ever looked up to that miserable excuse of a human being?

Sasuke went to the piano bench, clicked the recorder on as he always did, and started pounding away on the piano. Anger, fully released, guided his fingers. Notes of pure fury flew from his fingers. Instantly, Sasuke knew that this was one of the songs he had been trying to find. The raw emotion in it was what he had been looking for.

It was only after he had finished the song and was listening to the recording, writing down the notes, that he realized something. The simple statement of fact made his drop his pencil, the object clattering to the floor.

Even through all his hate, there was a tiny part of Sasuke that still loved his older brother.

Itachi had been the person who had taught Sasuke how to ride his bike, how to whistle. Itachi had given Sasuke his first sheet music. Itachi had always been there when their father had told Sasuke that music was not a proper career. Itachi had walked him to school, even when it became uncool for him to be seen with his little brother.

Itachi had also been the person who had betrayed Sasuke. Itachi had killed their parents without a care. He had almost killed Sasuke. Itachi had laughed at Sasuke every time he had made a mistake. Itachi had been the person who had never truly supported him.

Itachi was a complex individual. And Sasuke couldn't distinguish the two Itachis.

Hinata sighed as she entered the apartment. Her back was sore, as were her feet. Tsunade was a fair boss, but she had worked Hinata to the bone. But, most importantly, she gave Hinata a much needed raise. Hinata had not been able to stop thanking her. A small smile lit her face. _At least I'm doing my part to help._

"Hello?" Hinata called out.

"In here," Temari's voice answered her, sounding just as depressed as she had been that morning.

"I got a raise," Hinata said, handing Temari the money.

Temari gave her a weary smile. "Thanks."

"You want something to eat?" Hinata asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Yes, please."

Hinata pulled out ham, cheese, and lettuce. Setting it on the counter, she proceeded to search for the mustard.

"I think we'll be able to pay for this month," Temari said, tapping numbers into the calculator. "Well…this first two weeks at least. I don't know about the next part of the month. I don't want to drop out of school, but I might need to."

"You can't!" Hinata cried, dropping the plastic container of mustard. Blushing faintly, she leaned down and picked it up.

"I don't want to, but nobody else can. Sakura's medical school training is quite extensive. You're working already and taking classes. Tenten and Kankuro are up to their ears in their apprenticeships. Ino's modeling pulls in quite a lot of money; it's just a little unpredictable. Gaara's teaching and trying to argue record deals. I'm the only one who can stop their life for a few moments," Temari explained, writing out some numbers on the pad of paper in front of her. "It wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Here's your sandwich." Hinata placed a sandwich in front of Temari and picked up her own plate. "It's not fair."

"No one said that life was fair, honey," Temari said kindly, biting into Hinata's delicious creation. "Thank you…your sandwich makes this day bearable."

Hinata smiled. Before she could reply, the door swung open. Ino ran into the kitchen, a piece of paper held above her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a shoot?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but I had to come give you some great news!" Ino said, her eyes sparkling wolfishly.

"Which is…what?"

"I was showing one of the other models some photos from us at the beach and the photographer saw them. He showed some other guy, who said he'd pay all of us for some ads!"

Temari blinked. "What are the ads for, pray tell?"

"Swimsuits, he's some up and coming swimsuit designer," Ino said. She handed Temari the piece of paper. "That's how much."

"That's not too much," Temari sighed.

"Each."

Temari's eyes widened. "Each of us?"

"Yes. He wants us all to come. That means everyone in the apartment, Naruto, Shika-kun, Neji-kun, and I think Kiba-kun. He said that if we want to bring someone else we can."

"Ino, you are a genius!" Temari jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Ino. "We'll talk to everyone tonight about it. When's the shoot?"

"Two days. I've got to get back!" Ino smiled and ran to the door, throwing kisses over her shoulder.

"This might be crazy enough to work," Temari muttered as she put her plate into the sink.

"Ino's always been a little…crazy," Hinata said, smiling slightly.

"Hey…you've stopped stuttering."

Hinata blushed and looked to the ground. "Hai."

"It was sort of cute," Temari said, patting Hinata's head. "You still sound cute, because it's coming from you."

Still blushing, Hinata turned to leave the kitchen, only to freeze as Temari asked, "Why aren't you stuttering anymore? Something happen? _Somebody_ happen?"

Blushing harder still, Hinata shrugged and left the apartment to catch her music theory class. The whole way, she was thinking about Temari's question. In essence, it had been a person. But, she couldn't tell Temari that. She might tell Sakura. And Sakura was very possessive. Everyone had known that for years, but it was thought to be a cute trait of hers. Hinata didn't want to know how Sakura would react. She hadn't been particularly cheerful at the new that Hinata had been taking lessons from her boyfriend.

Sakura was a nice person, but she had never really been Hinata's friend. She'd always been more of Ino's friend. But, you couldn't hate someone's guts and live in the same apartment, let alone the same room. So, Hinata decided it was best that she didn't mention it. Not yet anyways, she might mention it someday. Possibly.

Sakura was lying on her bed, dead tired. There had been surgeries and a bunch of accidents that had come in. And her day still wasn't over. There was still Konoha's waiting. Sakura sighed.

She sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest. Sometimes, she wished that she could go back to the easy and carefree days of childhood. Japan had always been so pretty all through the year. Here, it was only vaguely pretty during the spring, when everything was in bloom. Sakura remembered the springs in Japan. New York City could not compare. The United States as a whole couldn't compare.

**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

**Well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**

Sakura sighed. She remembered long days in Japan, spent with Sasuke. She remembered that their first kiss had happened beneath that old cherry tree at the corner of that old street near the beach. Petals had been falling everywhere in the spring, the pink and white and spots of red so pretty.

**The miles are getting longer, it seems,**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

Sasuke stared at the falling night. But, he still could not hear the song. Something just wasn't right. He knew it was there, but it wasn't.

He had no inspiration. That was death for a musician.

**So I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

Gaara walked down the street, illuminated by streetlights and lights from houses and restaurants and bars. His guitar was in his hand, his thoughts elsewhere.

He had not the courage to talk to Hinata. He wanted her to see his feelings. He didn't want to force her to do anything.

But, most of all, he wished that she would be happy.

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all,**

**And then some you don't want.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all, yeah.**

Hinata propped the tray against her hip, loading dishes onto it. Sighing, she wiped her hand against the back of her forehead. She was beginning to hate Konoha's even more.

She found herself relishing the hour she had spent playing the piano. Music was something so fresh and clean. But, she nearly dropped the tray when she realized the real reason.

She felt something for Sasuke.

**Oh, well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**I'm going home. **

"I think I shall be returning home for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"I feel I need…a break. You'll be able to take care of things while I'm gone, right, Kabuto?"

"Of course. But, sir, what of—?"

"Just watch over him. I shall be pondering of what to do with the matter of Sasuke Uchiha." There was a cold laugh.

* * *

**AN: **A bit of a longer chapter…lots of song lyrics, I know. It just sort of started flowing and I couldn't stop it. Hope you all liked it. Review if so inclined. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, "Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy, "Meds" by Placebo, or "I Don't Want to Say Goodbye" by Teddy Thompson.

**AN:** I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR!!!!! I'm a horrible author! Okay, the positive thing is I'm back and I've got this chapter for you. This story is probably only going to have one more chapter and an epilogue. I'm SORRY again. R&R if you don't hate me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cadenza**

Hinata was in a bad mood. That in of itself was unusual. She was usually a kind, peaceful, loving person. For Hinata to be angry, something had happened.

The past few days had been excellent, actually. They'd gone to the photo shoot and that had gone very well. Ino got signed up to do more modeling for the designer and some of his friends. Temari had scored a paying internship that worked with her school schedule. She had shown the designer some of her ideas and he had gone crazy. A wealthy old couple had seen Kankuro's furniture and toys at a craft fair and had requested he make them a bunch of new furniture.

There were still some bad spots, like Ino and Tenten not talking to each other. Neji kept calling and Tenten wasn't talking to him. Ino was still boiling. Sakura and Sasuke were having issues too, but they were much more discreet about them.

That wasn't why Hinata was in a bad mood. She was in a bad mood because someone had purchased permanent hair dye instead of the stuff that rinsed right out.

Hinata studied her hair in the mirror. There were indigo streaks mixed in, because she had mixed the rinse with the dye. She hadn't thought to look at the bottle beforehand. There wasn't really anything that could be done. She picked up a strand. It would fade; in six weeks. Or it would grow out. Hinata tried to be positive, but it wasn't working.

Sakura had put black streaks in her hair, her way of sympathizing. Everyone else decided against doing the same, so Kankuro took the dye and used it to paint faces on his puppets.

Hinata sighed. No time to worry about it. She had to get ready. Tonight was Sasuke's concert and she was opening for him.

Temari, Tenten, and Sakura had found a dress for Hinata to wear, hidden in the back of the closet. Ino came back from a shoot holding a pair of heels that matched.

The apartment was empty. Hinata pulled on the navy blue dress. It had a modest v-neck and spaghetti straps, and a long billowy skirt. The heels weren't super high, but were still heels. Hinata could easily use the piano pedals. Her makeup was light, a little blush, pale eye shadow, frosted pink lip gloss. She antagonized over her hair for a few more minutes, before just giving up. She shook her head, letting her long hair settle. This would have to do. She thought it looked all right, even with the hair.

-

"You're back early, sir. I didn't expect you for another few weeks."

"I forgot about Sasuke's concert. I, of course, need to be present for that."

"Yes, sir. Of course. It must have slipped my mind."

"I dare say so. Now, hurry up. We have much to do."

-

**Last time you came through,**

Neji Hyuuga had really screwed up. On the very short list of complete failures that the genius had committed, this was number two. The first failure was when he had fought his cousin, the cousin he was sworn to protect.

**Oh darling, I know what you're going through.**

He had been having a hard day and had run into Ino at the apartment. She looked pretty beat too, except literally. There were bruises on her tanned skin; you could almost miss them if you weren't looking carefully enough. Neji always saw nearly everything. It was hard to put something past him.

She had blown off his questions, laughing it off. He kept pushing and then she broke down, crying. She had told him that photographer had been coming onto her. He'd trapped her in a dressing room and had tried to force himself on her. She had fought him off, but he managed to punch her a few times, hence the bruises. She got away only as a bunch of other models entered. He had acted like nothing had happened. Ino had done the same.

L**ast time you came through,**

Neji had told her that she should report it, but Ino had said that there were no witnesses and she wasn't hurt. But, she had kept crying and crying. Neji had awkwardly placed an arm around her and she had hugged him tightly. And then they were kissing and things were moving much too quickly. Neji had tried to push her away, but then she said the traitorous words that broke Neji's will to resist.

"Tenten's been cheating on you with Lee for years."

Neji had always suspected something, but he had never wanted to bring it up. Lee and Tenten were always together, always exchanging looks, had deep, insightful conversations with each other. He was a little jealous.  
**  
Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling...**

When Tenten had come in, Neji realized how stupid he had been. He had really messed it up. Tenten wouldn't even talk to him and let him explain. She had sort of listened to him, mostly yelled at him the one and only time she had picked up the phone. Now, she just didn't pick up. She was writing him out of her life and he couldn't think of any way to take it back.

-

_The drugs and the sex and the complications_

Ino hadn't planned on sleeping with Neji. Things had started happening and she felt powerless. Her childhood wasn't the happy picture that she tried to describe. Events had happened that messed up her self esteem and how she felt about men. She would overreact or say purposefully mean things just because she could, because it made her feel like she was in control of her life. It was healthier than her other choices. This little family had seen too much of cutting and death. She didn't want to be a burden, but sometimes she just was.

It made her very sad that she couldn't always fix things with a smile and ease. She was still learning about people.

-

"How long until your next shift?" Sai asked as they sat down in the cafeteria.

Sakura pulled her coffee closer, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Twenty minutes. You?"

"Twenty minutes also. I guess we're working together tonight."

"I hope it'll be a quiet night. I'm tired."

"It's New York City. It's never quiet."

Sakura laughed quietly. They lapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Sai bent over his sketch book, drawing something. Sakura dreamily studied Sai. He looked a little like Sasuke, but there was something different. He, surprisingly, was a much more open person. And his lips looked absolutely kissable.

Sakura stopped her thoughts. She was not thinking about Sai that way. No. She was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Not Sai. Sai was a friend. A good friend, one who got all her jokes and could make her laugh. Who was capable of talking about issues and not avoiding them.

Sakura shook the thoughts about Sai and Sasuke out of her head. It was almost time to go back to work and turn off her brain.

-

Hinata was just about to leave when the door was flung open. Gaara came running in and he was smiling. He looked happier than Hinata could remember seeing him in a long time.

"Hina!" He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

Giggling, she asked, "What happened?"

"It's official! Bloody Leaf just signed up!"

"Gaara! That's amazing!"

They stopped moving, but Gaara didn't let her go. He knew he really only had one chance and it was now or never. He leaned forward and gently kissed Hinata.

It wasn't horrible kissing Gaara, Hinata thought. It just wasn't how she imagined it. When he pulled away, he studied her face.

"Hinata?"

She glanced away, biting her lip. "Gaara, I'm sorry, but…" His face dropped. "I'm late."

Hinata kept blinking, holding back tears. She hated disappointing people. Gaara barely heard her whispered, "gomen nasai" as she slipped out the door. He could deal with this. He would deal with this. Just because the woman he had loved for (what was it now?) ten years had turned him down, did not mean it was the end of the world. He'd talked about how to deal with disappointments in therapy.

But none of the relaxing methods or big picture ideas could stop how much his heart hurt at that moment.

-

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Kakashi asked, walking through the apartment. "Where are you?"

"In here," Sasuke replied.

"You have to play in twenty minutes. We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago! What…what are you doing?"

Kakashi was concerned. Sasuke was dressed in his suit and everything, but he was completely zoned out. He was sitting on the window ledge. The window was open and there was nothing between Sasuke and the road ten stories below. Kakashi had never seen him like that, emotionless and unfeeling. Not even when Sasuke was told of his parents' death.

"Sasuke, come on. We're going to be late."

Sasuke slowly turned his head to Kakashi. "What's wrong? Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Do you want me to cancel the concert? Call—"

"The show must go on," Sasuke said mechanically and got off the window ledge. He walked to the door out of the apartment. "Come on."

"Sasuke, we should talk about this!"

"Later. Let's go."

Kakashi replied, "You're going to have to deal with this at some point."

Sasuke acted as if he hadn't heard him.

All in all, even Kakashi had to admit that the concert went well. They had run into Hinata and Sasuke had actually managed to pay her a compliment that sounded sincere. It was undeniable that the girl was beautiful, but usually Sasuke didn't notice that type of thing. Kakashi wondered if maybe…no, Sasuke was with Sakura. However, he couldn't say that Sasuke had ever given that look to Sakura.

The concert went spectacularly. Hinata's playing that night shocked even Sasuke. Her playing of Mozart's _Sonata in C_ was perfect. Sasuke almost didn't want to go up.

Hinata loved the last song Sasuke played the most. She loved them all, but the last one was different. It was a new song, one that he had just written. He later told her that it was called "Rain."

Inwardly, he blushed. In his mind, he had been calling the song "Hinata."

-

Temari came into the apartment, happy as can be.

"Hey! Who's home?"

Gaara was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Just me."

"Did Hinata leave already?"

Gaara nodded. Then Temari noticed the look on his face. "Oh, Gaa-kun, what happened?"

And he told her.

-

Sasuke was walking Hinata home. It was too hard to drive anywhere in New York City and Sasuke didn't want to let Hinata walk or ride the subway. Not dressed how she was anyways. So, they walked, Kakashi trailing after them.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you work…work with Sakura?" He changed what he was going to say.

Confused, she nodded. That explained why. It made sense in Sasuke's mind now.

"Why do you—"

Hinata tripped, walking to close to the edge of the curb. Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed her and pull her up, landing them in what could be called a very compromising position. His hand on his hip, the other on her back, their faces very close together. Hinata blushed and laughed. Even Sasuke looked faintly pink.

The photographer smiled. Picture perfect. Now just to find the story to match. And, there was a name: Hinata, who was not Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend.

-

"Thanks for walking me home," Hinata said, smiling.

**Don't you know that's where our hearts belong?**

"You played excellently tonight."

"T-Thank you. You were amazing, as always."

**Because I don't want to say goodbye**

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.

**Let the sun shine through**

"Goodbye."

The door closed softly. Sasuke leaned his forehead against the wall. Damn.

**No, I don't want to say goodbye**

-

"Thank you! This information is lovely."

"It was my pleasure. Be sure to use it well."

"Can I quote you, Mr. Itachi?"

Itachi smiled. "I'd prefer to remain anonymous."

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I like to think I covered a lot in this chapter. It's not as long as the others, but fewer song lyrics. I'm actually looking forward to next chapter. I hope I cleared up what was going on with Ino and why she acted like, for lack of a better word, a bitch. Did I mention how much I love having Kakashi in the story? He's like a measure of sanity. And Itachi/Orochimaru are so much fun to write. Well, I hope you accept this chapter as my apology!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy, or "Start Again" by Red.

**AN:** Second to last chapter. Sorry about the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Deceptive Cadence**

The day started off innocuously enough. Hinata got up early, went to her classes, and then worked the lunch crowd at Konoha's. Despite being exhausted, she was in a good mood. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly. There were clouds though and in the forecast was rain later that afternoon.

Hinata walked into the apartment humming. She stopped humming when she saw an angry Sakura sitting on the couch, watching the door. Sakura had her arms folded in front of her, legs crossed, eyes deadly.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"This," Sakura answered, her voice shaking with rage. She held up a newspaper.

Hinata dropped her bag and stepped closer to look at the paper. It took a second to register. There was a dark, handsome man holding a dark, beautiful woman. Then, Hinata realized that it was Sasuke and her, from last night as they were walking to her apartment. Someone had gotten the shot and out of context, it looked bad. Even in context, it still wouldn't look good.

"Sakura, I fell and Sasuke—"

"You've been having lessons with him? You never told me."

"I didn't think you were that interested in my music—"

Sakura pretended that she didn't even hear. "He went to Konoha. He's the guy who you kissed. You two have been secretly doing this behind my back. I can't believe you!"

"I would never steal—"

"Gaara wants to be with you, of course I don't know why, because you're a two timing boyfriend stealer! You broke Gaara's heart and now Temari's pissed."

Hinata swallowed. She hadn't meant to hurt Gaara. She loved him, just not like that. He was the brother she had never had, someone who she needed to help protect instead of someone who was always protecting her. She had never suspected that he loved her.

Sakura sighed and looked away. "You know what? You look so innocent that no one would dare think that you'd ever do—"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelped. She was crying. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open.

-

**I'm a leading man**

"Mr. Itachi? You're checking out?" the hotel receptionist asked.

**  
And the lies I weave are, oh, so intricate,  
Oh so intricate**

"Yes, I am. Thank you for everything."

It probably would be better if he wasn't around when things got ugly, which he had guaranteed would happen. It wasn't an easy role provoking things, but it was interesting one.

-

Hinata was sobbing as she stumbled through Central Park. She knew she must look a real mess, but at that moment she didn't really care.

She dropped heavily onto a bench and bent in half. She really seemed like a bitch. Turning down Gaara even though it was obvious he liked her. She just had never noticed. He'd always been her best guy friend. Everyone else had thought he was scary, but she knew he was the guy you could count on to give you a hug if you needed it. He didn't like to have that broadcasted and would blush whenever Hinata hugged him. He was amazing, after all he'd been through, and Hinata had tossed him aside. How could she have done it?

She thought back to last night, when he'd kissed her. It hadn't felt like it was supposed to. He wasn't right. No, he was right, just not for her. They couldn't be boyfriend-girlfriend. It would have made everything a lot easier if they could.

"You all right, honey?"

Hinata looked up, gasping. A woman with brown eyes and brownish-purplish hair stood looking at her curiously. Her outfit was basically a short skirt and a mesh top, so her profession was fairly obvious. Hinata knew how much of a lecture Neji would give her if he knew she had talked to a hooker. Oh well.

"I-I'm fine."

The woman sat down next to Hinata and offered her a tissue after searching in her purse for a minute. "Here. I'm Anko."

"Thanks. I'm Hinata."

"So, did your boyfriend break up with you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. My best guy friend wants to be though."

"You don't like him the same way?"

"No. He's a great guy, but…"

"He's not for you," Anko said knowingly.

"Mmm…and my roommate thinks her boyfriend's cheating on her with me."

"Are you?"

"Not really…he's my music teacher."

Anko clucked her tongue. "You must really like this guy."

Hinata blushed. "M-Maybe a little. But, he's with my friend."

"So? People break up. Besides, if the girl thinks he's cheating on her, then their relationship can't be that great."

"I don't want to be the cause…"

"Honey, you've got to take something for yourself. The boy would have to be crazy not to like you and maybe there's some truth in it."

"Do you…"

Anko waved a hand. "Of course I do. I don't waste pep talks. So, go see that boy and tell him."

"But—"

"No buts. Go!"

Hinata got up and started to walk away before turning around and waving. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now, go get that boy."

-

"Gaa-kun, how are you feeling?" Temari asked.

"Better."

They were walking back from class and lesson respectively.

"Are you—"

"Temari, really. I'm fine. I think I understand."

"I'll go talk to Hinata."

"Don't. I'll talk to her. And yes, I'm sure."

They entered the apartment and saw Sakura in tears on the couch.

"Sakura!" Temari cried. "What's wrong?"

Through the tears, she said, "I-I got angry and t-talked to Hinata and she ran out! I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I was j-just so angry at Sasuke and—"

"Hinata?" Gaara asked, looking upset despite himself.

Sakura nodded. "I don't know what—"

Temari took charge of the situation. "Okay, Sakura, you've got to start at the beginning."

-

Hinata ran to the practice room where she met Sasuke for their lessons. Sure enough, he was there, already warming up.

"Sasuke, I've got to talk to—"

Sasuke's eyes were hard as he stared at the doorway and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Hinata asked, taken aback.

"No." Sasuke grabbed her arm and pull her behind him. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?"

A man with long black hair and pale skin stood lazily in the doorway. "Is that any way to greet your employer?"

"You could have called me to your office."

"I decided to come here. We have things to discuss."

"I've got a student."

"She can hear this, she's involved."

Orochimaru took a few steps forward. Sasuke tried to move between Orochimaru and Hinata, but Orochimaru was quick despite his sickly looks. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her.

"Orochimaru, let her go. She's not involved," Sasuke said levelly.

"Now, Sasuke, this is to make sure you hear me out." He pulled out a knife and in a flash of silver it was against Hinata's neck. Her breathing was heavy. How could she get out of this situation? In Orochimaru's other hand, he made a gun appear, which was pointed at Sasuke. Hinata could see Sasuke tense. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of this without anyone dying.

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke asked, barely breathing.

Orochimaru laughed. "It's the only way I can get you to stay."

"How about you put down the gun and the knife and we talk?"

"No doing. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Sasuke-kun, I don't like I was reading in the paper. You're considering leaving here? You're thinking about leaving this place that made you great?"

"No, I'm not."

"I think you are. I think that's why you've been avoiding me. Sasuke-kun, you can't do that. You have to stay. You can't leave."

"Why would I want to leave?"

"For this girl." The knife pressed into Hinata's neck and blood trickled out of the cut.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to move forward. "Don't!"

"Ah…so it is true. You like this girl."

"Don't hurt her. She's not involved."

"I don't think you're in the position to be making requests. I think you should sign the contract I sent you."

"I can't do that."

Orochimaru growled. "Why can't you?"

"Because you don't own me." Sasuke glanced at Hinata, who nodded slightly.

The next few events happened very quickly. Sasuke darted to the left. Hinata ducked under Orochimaru's arm and jabbed her elbow into his gut. The gun went off, barely missing Sasuke. Hinata tried to grab the gun. Orochimaru threw her away from him while Sasuke pulled the gun away. Orochimaru turned and the knife plunged itself into Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke yelled and dropped the gun.

There was a loud gunshot. Orochimaru fell to the ground. Sasuke dropped to his knees, clutching his hand. Hinata ran over to him.

"Sasuke!"

She pulled off her sweatshirt and wrapped it around his hand. He was bleeding a lot. The knife had gone completely through the palm of his hand. Would he be able to play again?

Kakashi burst into the room. He took in the scene and then called 911.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, smiling slightly. "Sorry about that. What did you have to talk to me about?"

Laughing and crying, Hinata hugged him tightly. Kakashi looked over at them and shook his head. "Hinata, don't listen to a word he's saying. He gets like this when he's in pain or has lost a lot of blood. And I think it's both right now."

**What if I let you in?**

**What if I make it right it?**

**What if I give it up?**

**What if I want to try?**

**What if you take a chance?**

**What if I learn to love?**

**What if, what if we start again?**

Hinata went with Kakashi and Sasuke to the hospital. Orochimaru was pronounced dead. It was determined that it was an accident, even though it would have been in self defense. The police questioned Hinata. It took hours.

Finally, at midnight, Sasuke was released. He refused to spend the night, so they patched him up and sent him on his way. When Hinata saw Sasuke and Kakashi, she ran over to them and hugged Sasuke again. He hugged her back.

They walked outside. Not looking at her, Sasuke said, "Let's go home."

The memories of the afternoon surfaced at the word "home." "Sasuke, I can't. Sakura's angry at me because she thinks I'm trying to steal you away and I broke Gaara's heart and—"

Sasuke pressed a finger to her lips to silent her. "Hinata, I didn't mean your apartment. I meant mine. And you're not trying to steal me away. I already made my choice."

He kissed her.

* * *

**AN:** AW! A happy ending! Sort of...still have the epilogue. I'll have that soon. School starts for me tomorrow, but I might be able to get it up. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hit the Right Notes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** Sorry about the delay. Well, here's the conclusion to HtRN.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Harmony**

After a few months, Sasuke's hand healed. The muscles healed. His hand bounced back. He had to work hard, but eventually he got back all his original dexterity. He had to step out of the performing and teaching industry for a while. Still, he had plenty to content himself with.

Hinata spent the rest of that night at his apartment, but woke up early in the morning. Sasuke had still been pretty knocked out with the pain killers, so he hadn't heard her leave. Nor had Kakashi, who had fallen asleep on the couch, an unplugged phone lying on the carpet besides him.

Hinata had walked into her shared apartment. Tenten, nearly crying, had been in the kitchen and saw her first.

"Hinata! You're all right! We heard the news and—"

"Are you all right?" Ino asked, running over and hugging Hinata tightly.

"I'm fine, it was—"

"Sasuke, is he all right?" Sakura asked, squeezing Ino out of the way.

"He'll be fine."

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara entered, looking conflicted but happy to see her.

After much hugging and tears, everyone calmed down. They had all had a lot of explaining to do.

Sakura had gotten a call after Hinata had stormed out twenty four hours earlier from Sasuke, saying that he was in love with someone else and he wanted to break up. She had agreed.

Ino told Tenten that she hadn't meant to, but she had manipulated Neji. Tenten forgave her.

Gaara explained to everyone that he was fine with Hinata turning him down and told Hinata to stop apologizing. He understood.

Hinata moved out that day.

Someone was knocking on the door. Sleepily, only wearing pants, Sasuke went to the door.

"What do you—Hinata! When did you go out?"

"Earlier this morning, sleepy head. Can I move in?"

"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" Kakashi commented as he walked by. He winked and said, "Of course you can. This place needs a woman's touch."

"How can I help?" Sasuke asked.

"You can go lie down," Hinata answered, smiling brightly. "I've got all the help I'll need."

-

Sakura finished her internship. She ended up dating Sai. She moved in with him within six months.

Tenten arranged a meeting with Neji and they got back together. He wasted no time and proposed to her immediately. After some surprise, she accepted. Tenten's glass designs with birds became very popular around the city. When asked where she got her inspiration, she just smiled and whispered something about caged birds finally gaining their freedom.

Shikamaru finally worked up the nerve to move his relationship with Temari to the next level. Temari moved out of the apartment and into his. Temari's designs quickly got to be very in style.

Ino worked through her issues and learned some self defense. She became well known in the modeling industry. After some awkward starts, she and Kankuro started up a relationship that worked for both of them. Kankuro's wood workings were very much in demand.

Bloody Leaf's first CD was a big hit. Gaara kept teaching and eventually fell for one of his students, a quiet girl with light brown hair, who was quick to laugh and smile.

They all remained friends, though they no longer lived together. They all eventually left Konoha's, but Bloody Leaf still played there on some nights. And the girls would sometimes make appearances.

-

Tenten and Neji had their wedding in early spring. They asked for Sasuke to play a song.

"So, remind me," Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear, "why are we here again?"

"We're here because Tenten is a very good friend and Neji is like my brother. You're playing a song, remember?"

"Hn." He kissed her gently. "Why don't we just go hide in the coat closet? Be much more private."

"Because you're supposed to play now. Which song are you playing?"

"I'm going to need your hands."

"You've got them already."

"I'm going to be playing that new song I've been working on."

"That one?"

"And now, after ten months of silence (not that any of us have been counting), Sasuke Uchiha is going to play a song for us!" Tenten said joyfully. "Come on up Sasuke! You can bring Hina!"

The dashing black haired man in a proper suit led the indigo haired woman up, her pale dress floating about. He sat down at the piano bench and tugged her down next to him. He nuzzled the crook of her neck as they situated their hands.

Kakashi watched the scene, looking up from his book. He couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, things just worked out. After a phone call with Itachi, he'd assured that Itachi would not be coming back anytime soon. And if he did, Sasuke would be able to handle it, because Sasuke had Hinata.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, checking her fingers. "You should be using your fourth, not your third."

"It doesn't matter which I use. I think you just want to make sure everyone sees my fourth finger."

"Maybe."

"I'm ready."

They started playing, the duet soaring with a strong melody. They played on, making sure to hit the right notes.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you all for sticking with the story! And thanks for reviewing!

**Definitions: **_Intro_ (opening of a song or a movement), _Impromtu (_short piano piece, often improvisational), _virtuoso _(person with notable technical skills in performance), _classicism _(period of music history from mid 1800s for about 60 years that had a strong focus on order and balance), _cantabile _(style of singing characterized by an easy and flowing nature), _rubato _(style where strict tempo is disregarded in favor of more emotional tones), _a cappella _(one or more vocalists performing without accompaniment), _cadenza _(improvised cadence or aria/concerto which features skills of vocalist or instrumentalist), and _harmony (_combination of tones played in the background of the melody).


End file.
